NXD Club
by AmiyaSukala
Summary: Nothing is as strange and exciting as this crisis; The extreme opposites; Yuuki Cross the feared Delinquent and Zero Kiryuu the weird Nerd - what will happen when they get together and start the NerdXDelinquent Club? EVERYTHING! CHAOS, MURDER, and LOVE!
1. Memory and Transfer Student

The Memory and The Transfer Student

"_Give it back, please…I'm begging you, please, give it back…" the little girl screamed, aiming to grab the doll from the boys, only to fall and cut her knee, as mud painted over her. She sat still on the muddy ground and cried, realising she was weak and couldn't defend herself. _

"_This is hilarious. Baby Yuuki is crying." The boys continued to taunt, "You're 6 years old and still play with dolls, how silly?"_

_The little girl named Yuuki cried louder. She'd never done anything wrong, but she was always bullied at in school, for a simple reason - she had no mother. The other kids her age thought she was weird without one and isolated her. Dolls were the only friends that would play with her, but the others picked on her for it too. It was always loneliness that Yuuki felt at times like these. No one would stretch out their hands and help her, no one. Today was the same, she was expecting to cry for so long that they eventually tire and leave, but it was different………_

_The doll fell to the ground, with a light thud. One by one the boys that were bullying Yuuki were also being hit and pushed to the ground, by somebody, someone, that was helping her? She continued to watch in silence as the group of boys ran with tears in their eyes, one or two of them, holding their bleeding noses. Wiping her own tears away, she stared up to look at the boy who helped her, only to be mesmerised by his light violet eyes and fair white skin. He was the same age as her, skinnier than some of the other boys but the way he thrashed them up, showed how strong he actually was, which somehow made Yuuki's heart beat a bit faster. He bent down and picked up Yuuki's doll, patting it gently to get rid of the dirt. His voice was soft compared to what Yuuki expected, "this is yours, take it back." He placed the doll back in Yuuki's hand since she didn't move, "if you don't want to be bullied or made fun of then change yourself."_

_Yuuki blinked, "Change?"_

_The boy began to walk away. Although Yuuki wanted to be with him for longer, she was embarrassed to express it and could only let his last words stay in her heart, the exact words that changed Yuuki Cross's life; "Don't fear anyone and become stronger than anyone…" _

_(That was the first encounter of the Delinquent and Nerd)_

--- --- ---

[12 YEARS LATER ~ VAMROSE ACADMEY]

It was the beginning of the third month into the new school semester of Vamrose Academy. Unlike the usual peaceful days, the ever shocking news of a new transfer student stunned and disrupted the Academy's harmony. It wasn't excitement; it was pure trepidation as everyone spoke of her,

"-have you heard?"

"She's here already, now!"

"How terrible, what should we do?"

"Why this school? I mean it's so not logical."

"Hope she dies on the way here…"

The entire class continued to question and discuss the topic of the arrival of the new transfer student, aside from the one guy that sat at the back, alone, silently reading a dictionary, which found no interest in the news, but only wished for tranquillity. He adjusted his specially desgined black glasses, that covered his eye completely, so that no one has ever seen the colour of his eyes. He shifted himself a little in his seat, being more drawn to the dictionary than the classroom gossip, only wishing his classmates would soon be quiet.

The class quietened down as the teacher entered grimly. He stammered in his words, "Err…a-as the e-entire school staff has d-decided, t-the new student shall be in t-this," a gulp, "this class."

Shocks and gasps filled the room, which silence came after as the new transfer student stepped into the room, slamming the door so hardly, it felt as though the wall shook. She grabbed the pen from the teacher, shoving him to the floor during the process and wrote directly onto the board her name. Turning around with a death glare, that chilled the other students, she hissed, "My name is Yuuki Cross. REMEMBER IT - UNDERLINGS!"

The young guy who ignored the melodrama and continued to read his dictionary, in peace, stopped momentarily upon the word, _'Delinquent_.' Unlike his classmates who were now scared and feared to silence and unmoving, he closed the book and began to pack away, feeling he would be able to consentrate better elsewhere. His swift motion caught everyone's attention and that of the delinquent. He regretted it very soon as Yuuki Cross approached him, a consequence he didn't want.

"Who are you?" she hissed with a more intimidating tone, "where do you think you're going?"

Some of the students couldn't help and started to whisper, "that's the nerd."

"-what is he thinking?"

"He wants to die. Nerd afterall."

"Is that Zero Kiryuu - the nerd?"

Yuuki grabbed the bag of the guy that everyone in the classroom seems to call nerd and thrashed it across the face of the other guy that sat diagonally to him. "SHUT UP!" she screeched with anger in her voice, making everyone silent again, even the teacher trembled in the corner at the front.

"Please give me my bag back?" the so called nerd Yuuki was confronting suddenly asked, which surprised her, as no one dared speak back to her before.

She threw the bag back onto his desk, "they called you Zero Kiryuu right?"

There was no answer. Yuuki clenched her fists, "do you want to die?" she asked him.

In this silent classroom everyone, even the teacher looked on with interest and expectance of something horrific, but no one would step out to do anything.


	2. Bully or Rescue

Bully or Rescue

Hating not getting what she wanted, rage gradually built up in Yuuki, as he continued to stand still and not answer. She didn't bother asking again, he had his chance; no one ignores her without paying a price. Taking a small glance of the area around him, a smile crept upon her face as she raised her feet, whipping it through the air with ease, like a weapon, aiming right for his abdomen. Yuuki couldn't help but let a minute gasp of surprise, as his body began to move away, crashing into the wall, only - she didn't touch him at all.

He cried out in pain, spitting some blood from his mouth. He whispered, straining his voice on purpose, "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My name is Zero Kiryuu. I'm sorry; please don't beat me up…"

Yuuki studied him for the moment, disregarding the comments murmured by the on-lookers in the class room. She turned away from him, walking casually towards the door, her heart beating slightly faster than when she would be calm. She needed time to process what had just happened. "I won't be taking this lesson. I feel unwell!" she shouted to the teacher who replied with a whimper. Before she was completely away from the classroom she caught a sense of what the others were saying, "that nerd completely deserved it."

"-we better stay away from that delinquent though."

"Doesn't matter, we just don't have to communicate with her just like that rotten nerd."

"It was quite fun to watch-"

"BASTARDS," Yuuki didn't hesitate to say as she walked down the corridor. But the realisation that the nerd, Zero Kiryuu was being isolated gave her a nostalgic feeling and utter uneasiness. He played her for fool, though the idiots had no idea. It seems she'd have to confront him again when her temper has calmed.

--- --- ---

"AHH!" the kneeling girl screamed, trying to wipe the burning hot tea from her face.

"Do you hear me?" the other girl holding the cup asked with a delicate voice, "I won't allow another presence to take over this academy's attention."

"O-of course," the kneeling girl replied, "you are the Vamrose Academy's Beautiful Queen. That delinquent is definately insignificanct compared to you."

Placing the empty cup back on the table, she smiled, helping the kneeling girl up, "I'm sorry Sayori. It seems lately all everyone can talk about is that delinquent. It disturbed me greatly."

"Please don't worry," the other girl in the room said, "everyone acknowledges you. Sara Shirabuki is the Beautiful Queen, clever, caring, sweet and honest. To both males and females your the most desired girl at Vamrose Academy."

Sara Shirabuki giggled at the compliments. "Seiren, you always say such honest things, be more modest like Sayori Wakaba."

Seiren eyed the tea-drenched girl, who was trying to surpress a sob, "I'll try to learn from that. But I've a reputation to keep in being loyal to you," she gave a small bow to Sara, "my Queen."

Sara continued to giggle at Seiren's formal bow. When she finally stopped, she looked at Sayori, "what else have you got for me then Sayori?"

Sayori Wakaba felt her body shiver in response to Sara's voice, but she cleared her throat and continued her report, "as I've previously said, Yuuki Cross has arrived and has caused quite some trouble. She's got a lot of attention already, OBVIOUSLY the attention won't last." She breathed, "The last thing I heard was she beat up that freaky nerd in her class."

"Zero Kiryuu - that must've been fun to watch. What happened?" Seiren questioned.

"Not sure."

"It really doesn't matter," Sara said somewhat relieved, "if she's hanging around that weirdo then she's not going to get popular. She's no threat to me and my position, we'll leave her and her affairs alone."

--- --- ---

Many people began to gather into a crowd, all anxious to see what the delinquent was going to do, after the famous beating up of the disliked nerd. The skinny boy clawed at Yuuki's arm, trying to struggle away from her brutal grasp, unable to feel the ground, he struggled more, only after several seconds of resistance did he stop. "He's by the school gates," he finally replied.

Yuuki dropped the idiot onto the floor and started to run towards the school gates. She had calmed down enough to realise she wanted an explanation, and a good one from Zero Kiryuu, who was the first person she met who didn't take her seriously. _'He'd pay'_ was what she thought as she ran.

The sun shined onto her eyes, blinding her for the split moment, but the scene that revealed after made her blood boil. Two guys were physically beating up Zero Kiryuu, the most annoying part of it was that he didn't resist. Instinctively, she approached the two guys from behind silently, and without warning her punch thrashed both their heads to the ground, blood splattering from their wounded flesh. They swore at the intruder, gripping their injured heads, but stopped immediately as they saw the famous delinquent.

"MOVE IT OR ELSE!" Yuuki ordered, flexing her wrists and glaring at the two bullies. She watched as they ran off, squealing like rats, disgusted that she ever touched them. She turned her attention onto Zero Kiryuu, who readjusted his black glasses. He was wounded. "Why didn't you fight back?" Yuuki asked directly.

"I couldn't," he replied bluntly.

"You could," Yuuki continued, "you moved away from my kick this morning. I never touched you at all, but you put up a splendid drama showing me to have physically beaten you like crap. In addition to throwing yourself towards the wall, you bit your tongue didn't you?"

Zero looked up at her, "does it really matter? The ending results were the same as what you wanted."

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" Yuuki shouted with anger, "you let those two creeps beat the hell out of you but avoided my assaults and pretended they worked afterwards, you ar-"

"I DID THAT BECAUSE THEY WERE'NT LIFE THREATENING!" Zero shouted over Yuuki's raging voice. "I've always been bullied by people in this school, ever since I was classified as a nerd, all because I do nothing but study and get 100% in every test." He stood up effortlessly, surprising Yuuki, he was barely hurt. Patting off some dirt, he said, "I'm used to their pathetic assualts, they don't hurt me one bit, but your different. The amount of force you put behind that kick was meant to hurt me till the point I couldn't move afterwards, am I wrong?"

Yuuki didn't reply or deny, but a new wave of emotions crossed over her. He reminded her of herself when she was young, but he dealt with the same situation in a more clever way. He figured it was more beneficial for him to hurt himself than let her land the blow, and the two bullies had weak punches, pretending to get really hurt by them would end the harassment sooner. Zero Kiryuu wasn't a typical nerd or your average high school guy. She smiled, "your interesting. Different from others I've met. You don't fear me do you? Say, what do you think of me?"

There were a few moments of silence but it wasn't irritable. "Your not scary at all," he replied with a smirk of his own, "why not try and hit me again? If you can that is..."

At his comment, Yuuki burst out laughing, "I don't feel like beating you up anymore." She pointed her finger at him, "Where's the infirmary? You need to go there too right?"

Without answering, Zero began to walk and Yuuki followed. Neither of them noticed a camera in the background flashing.


	3. Rumour

(AUTHOR'S NOTICE: There are several made up/fictional characters that aren't exsisting characters of Vampire Knight or any other anime/manga!

Sensei in japanese means teacher and is often used in reference to them when calling them. THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE COMMENTS - IT INSPIRES ME GREATLY!)

**Rumour**

"You don't really need any treatment," the school nurse said with a smile, sticking a plaster on Zero's forehead, "you weren't even hurt in the first place."

"Moneko-sensei, you know me too well," Zero commented.

Moneko laughed packing away the first aid kit, she turned to look at Yuuki who was silently observing, "are you hurt?"

Yuuki shifted in her position, "what's with that caring question, old hag?"

Moneko's mouth opened into a 'o' shape. She clapped her hands all of a sudden excited, "your the famous new delinquent. Nice to meet you."

"I don't want to meet you," Yuuki flatly replied.

Moneko laughed, "so you're with Zero?"

"Please don't assume," Zero announced with a flatter voice than Yuuki just had, "she attempted to put me in a coma and then followed me here. I don't know her at all."

Moneko whacked Zero over the head lightly, "don't say such heartless things in front of a girl and women."

"I'm sorry."

"You should've hit him harder," Yuuki whispered.

Moneko laughed again, "Yuuki is it? Your always welcome to find me. I'd love to know you better. Has anyone ever commented on your extremely long fringe that covers half your face. I'm sure you're a very pretty girl, isn't it waste to cover your face like that."

"They don't dare to speak to me," Yuuki replied, exiting the room, though her voice portrayed her to be happier.

Moneko turned her attention back on Zero, "you leave too."

He sighed, "so you welcome the delinquent and not the nerd."

"You have to at least chase after a girl in these occassions."

"I've already said we're-"

"GO!" Moneko ordered, "I believe in my judgements. Be nice to her..."

Giving a long heavy sigh, Zero exited the infirmary too. Moneko smiled to herself, "those two are a perfect match. Opposites attract anyway. Still it's such a waste that both of them hide their pretty faces and kind heart."

--- --- ---

The teacher banged on the board, irritated that the class wasn't listening to his lectures. "YOU LOT ARE DAMNED TO FAIL!" he angrily shouted.

One of the students raised his hands, "but why are you so mad sensei - the delinquent isn't even here and you don't say anything to her. Besides the nerd over there is sleeping."

"Well the del-- I mean Yuuki Cross has her own situations, Zero Kiryuu hits 100% regardless so it doesn't matter," the teacher answered, rummaging through his bag to display a stack of paper, "now as the school rules insist, all of you must choose to participate in a club. If you refuse, the Academy will not give you your graduation certificate. Fill these form in quickly."

"What rules are these?"

"That's too forceful sensei-"

"Is it really?" a sweet light voice interupted.

The whole class fell silent, in awe of the entrance of Sara Shirabuki. Everyone stood up and gave their gratitude, bowing as she entered the room.

"I think being a club member can help us develop relationships with eachother," Sara said, "doesn't everyone think the same?"

"Of course-"

"-the Beutiful Queen is always right-"

"What are you going to pick then? I want to be with you my Queen."

Sara flicked her long wavy hair, turning towards the sunlight too expose her silky skin, "Seiren said she's going to set up the Royal Club, where we have tea party's and help people with their problems, offering advice and listening to them. I'm looking forward to it."

"We'll join too," the majority of the class screamed with excitment and joy, snatching the forms from the teacher and scribbling Royal Club on.

Sara gave a bow, "thankyou for your support." She left the room with people's gazes still upon her.

The class was slightly startled when someone suddenly came crashing in, waving a batch of freshly printed photos. "Shhhhhh-" he ushered the class into the corridor. A new rumour began to spread.

--- --- ---

"I never knew these photo's would come in handy," the girl giggled, counting up the money. "Never thought you to be the one to buy these as well."

"Rima Touya, your a smart girl and the president of the newspaper club, I'm sure you won't say any unnecessary things to the public."

Rima smirked, "money is my god and master. My only question is why?"

"Does it matter, you were going to make it the headline anyway - I'm giving you more publicity."

"Yes, but the way I intended to use the photo's was different," Rima began to protest.

"Well, what do you think of these results?"

Rima giggled, "even if its the truth. The beaten up nerd was saved by the delinquent - the Academy's two major outcast are combining forces. It's a fearful situation for us ordinary students."

"Exactly. They'll both be more isolated than ever. It means that no one are willingly going to let them join their clubs. They can't graduate."

"It should be fun to watch," Rima agreed, "still, to pick on those two outcast to such an extreme point - what have they done?"

"This world works this way."

--- --- ---

Yuuki ripped the photocopied pictures off the wall, tearing the newspaper articles to shreds. The corridor was as silent as ever whenever she was around, people scurried from her as if she was a disease. "This is problematic." Yuuki snatched a form from a girls hand as she passed by, gritting her teeth, reading it. She slammed the door to the infirmary shut with mild force, expecting to see the two people she wanted to see, but not the sudden hug of love from the school nurse, Moneko.

"You 50 year old hag," Yuuki hissed, "let go or-"

"But this is Yuuki's second official visit, I'm happy you came," Moneko said, letting go as she was told, "but I'm in my early 40's ok."

"Whatever," Yuuki hissed, slamming the paper on the desk before Zero, "I figured you'd be hiding here."

"What's your problem?" he asked in a sleepy voice, "your bothered about the pictures or rumour or both?"

Yuuki sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm not bothered about either. What annoys me is by linking with you, I won't be accepted in any clubs, meaning I can't graduate."

"Oh, so Yuuki is a good girl afterall," Moneko commented.

"I only want the certificate so I can rip it up in the end."

"Then what is the point-"

"My reason for wanting graduation is besides the point. Zero Kiryuu it's because I'm grouped with you that I can't get into a club," Yuuki half shouted, throwing the pillow at Zero at the same time.

"I don't care about graduation," Zero said, picking up the pillow, "no one would accept you in the first place."

"That is true," Moneko commented again.

Irritated and mad, Yuuki kicked the bed, denting its metal leg. She stormed towards the door, not knowing what she wanted to do, probably beat someone up.

Before she touched the door, Moneko asked, "do you two hate eachother?"

There was silence. Moneko continued, "look, just answer me and I'll be able to sort things out for you."

"She doesn't bother me," Zero replied bluntly.

Yuuki considered for the moment, "he doesn't give me the feeling of wanting to beat him up."

"In other words, you two, the outcasts and extreme opposites supposedly in nature do not mind eachother's presence," Moneko began to explain, "the basic requirement to a club in this school is, you need a clear purpose, can be more than one but with purpose. You also need at least two active members."

"Your suggesting-"

"Just like the rumours say; the Academy's two major outcast, the fearful delinquent and the weird nerd shall combine forces. Disaster shall befall the normal, let's commence the NXD CLUB!"


	4. Room and Window

Room and Window

"OH MY GOD!-"

"-This is hell-"

"DISASTER, SAVE US!"

"Can't believe the teachers allowed this to happen..."

The trepidation of the school accumulated as the ordinary students discussed and passed on this terrible news, the establishment of the NXD Club, the NerdXDelinquent club.

Sitting in the empty classroom, Sara Shirabuki, the Beautiful Queen, grabbed some nearby textbooks and threw them at the door. "So noisy. It's irritating. Seiren, what-"

"NXD Club is the hottest topic in the academy at the moment."

"Everyone's talking about it? What have you to say Sayori?"

Sayori hesitated but proceeded to reply, "Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Cross went to the staffroom this morning break and presented the proposal to starting the NerdXDelinquent Club. Apparently their proposal fitted all requirements and the teachers couldn't refuse. It is also said that placing the two extreme outcasts together will be easier for teachers to monitor, so..."

"So NXD has been established," Sara screeched, "unforgivable. Just when I thought the two of them are nothing. I can't let their NXD Club be the hottest subject of this semester. I want everyone to concentrate on MY ROYAL CLUB."

"It can't be helped," Sayori muttered, "it was unexpected. People would obviously be interested even if they don't join-"

Tears pricked the eyes of Sayori, shutting her up, as Sara slapped her hardly across the face.

"No one will talk of that degraded club anymore if they can't reach or see it," Sara smiled all of a sudden, "there won't be a club room for them in this entire academy, then they'll have to close it down."

Seiren opened the door, "I shall get to work then."

--- --- ---

"Moneko, why are you doing this to me?"

Moneko pushed him away, "I know I'm partly to blame as well but it's over between us, go back."

"I don't understand, you know I was serious about u-"

Moneko slapped him, "GET OUT!" she shouted in frustration. "I don't want to cause a fuss in school."

Gritting his teeth he left the infirmary, cursing her as he left. Moneko hastily closed the door, swiftly retrieving the hidden camera from behind a photo. She plugged it into the computer and typed in the e-mail address, . Her sigh and sadness was long and deep.

--- --- ---

Strangely but already used to each other's company, Yuuki and Zero walked side by side down the corridor. She took a small glance at him and thoughts crowded her simple mind again. Entering high school alone and planning to spend it alone, expecting and liking the life of an outcast, she didn't know since when she started to link herself with him. Pity, or curiosity, it was one nostalgic attraction.

"What are we going to do now?"

Yuuki clicked her fingers, "I wanna beat someone up."

"That's not going to help our situation. What we need is a room..."

"Yeah, well, all the club rooms are full and no one is willing to compromise," Yuuki sighed, walking on, "I swear it's as if someone is doing this on purpose or-hey-"

Yuuki stopped walking; noticing Zero had stopped to look out a window. She went back towards him but without saying anything, he pointed to something. Yuuki looked in that direction and saw an old, ruined infrastructure with ivy growing on its walls, "what's that old place?"

"Apparently, Vamrose Academy used to be a boarding school but they stopped that system 20 years ago," Zero began to explain, "that building there was the boarding dorms, obviously put out of use for a long time."

A smile spread across Yuuki's face, "it's a bit of a distance from the school but it's not a dire place for me to relax. Are you scared of old places?"

"Why would I be?"

Yuuki laughed with thrill, "I feel like intruding."

--- --- ---

"Everything's sorted," Seiren reported.

Sara gave a relaxed smile, "your hard work is appreciated."

"Thank you."

"Well," Sara said, curling her glossy hair with her long fingers, "let's make our way towards the Royal Club. Sayori is waiting."

Seiren opened the door for Sara, both of them slightly wincing at the bright sunlight that shone into the corridor. It wasn't long that they were walking when the sports teacher called them to a halt, "Sara Shirabuki, please wait for the moment."

Sara turned around and greeted the teacher with a pleasant smile, though she was twitching with irritation, "Tatsu-sensei, is there anything I can help you with?"

Tatsu nodded, "I was heading to the Royal Club, didn't know the way. Am I welcomed to participate?"

"Oh," Sara responded, satisfied that even teachers were interested in her club, "please follow me and Seiren. Today we set the club outside in this beautiful sunshine."

"Thank you so much," Tatsu said, following Sara.

--- --- ---

"AMAZING!" Yuuki cried with excitement as she examined the old building closely, "what do you say if we turn this place into our club room?"

Zero pulled opened the rusty looking wooden door, "I'm fine, but you should check the insides beforehand."

Zero swiftly tailed behind, as Yuuki bounced into the building without hesitation, her mood brightening up. He lingered longer in the entrance hallway than he should've and feeling uneasy, he went after his companion who was already examining the upstairs room. Passing the many opened doors and seeing the emptiness in each one, he recognized it must've been Yuuki's doing. He could imagine her hurling the door open and upon seeing there was nothing, moved on to the next. Zero followed the trail of opened doors to finally find Yuuki standing still inside a massive room, looking out the window that stretched throughout the room's entire walls. He gasped himself, stunned as he concentrated on the absurd window. Although this abandoned building was part of the school, it was some distance away, but this window was like a magnifying glass, allowing him to clearly see the school and most of its intricate features, as if he was standing besides it. In some parts he could even see clearly the inside of some classrooms.

"Impressive isn't it?" Yuuki asked, sensing Zero approach her, to stand by her side, "I really like this place-"

Zero didn't answer for awhile. "There may be some-"

"Who's that?" Yuuki interrupted, pointing to two girls and a sports teacher, who were casually walking in front of the school.

Zero focused his attention on the scene of Yuuki's focus, "the Beautiful Queen I believe and…"

Both Zero and Yuuki fell silent. A weird light flashed at their eyes, then to witness a falling object. A horrific scream was heard coming from the front of the school.

"A Body…" was what both Zero and Yuuki whispered calmly, in the midst of the beginning horror.


	5. Partnership

**Partnership **

The silver car pulled up in front of Vamrose Academy, two men stepping out, one with a ponytail and glasses, the other, dark messy hair with a lit cigarette hanging at the end of his lips.

"Are they the detectives?" Zero questioned, watching them as they went to examine the body.

Yuuki turned away from the window, "It doesn't matter to us who they are, as long as they're not in our way. My real concern is how to get to the crime scene."

"I may have agreed to start a club with you but I don't remember us being more than that," Zero said, casually walking towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

"We found a room, the club will go on but no one cares whether we do it properly, so we have nothing more to do with each other."

Yuuki ran before Zero, knocking him to the floor, locking the door to seal any exit from the room and grabbed onto his shirt with her tightly clenched fist. She hissed in his ears, "just because the other day I said I didn't feel like hitting you, it doesn't mean I won't in future."

"Are you trying to threaten me?"

"Can you defy me?"she backfired, changing her grasp on him, pushing him against the floor harder. He palpitated as Yuuki twisted him into a position where she had the upper advantage. "Can you?" she asked again, this time taking a small knife from her pocket and stabbing it into the floor inches before his covered eyes.

Zero stared into the metallic reflection of his eyes or rather opaque black glasses. He knew he could easily overthrow her at any given second but why hasn't he? He had always led a secluded life, why was he letting this girl, whose face he couldn't fully see, influence him now. Was she really… Feeling her exert more pressure onto her hold of him, he asked softly, "what do you want from me?"

It was a question that threw Yuuki off slightly. She had never got near anyone but this time, she wanted Zero Kiryuu besides her, someone who thought the same as her, "I'm a meddlesome person. You're as cold as I am. That body that fell, it was Moneko, yet you showed no sadness."

"There is no benefit in crying over the dead."

"That's not the real reason why you didn't cry," Yuuki said in a louder voice, "you were thinking of the same thing as I was." She smiled, "To TAKE REVENGE for her by finding the culprit."

"You're so certain it's a murder?"

"At least, you are."

There was no answer as they stared at each other for the moment, but Yuuki eventually let go of him and retrieved the knife from the floor. She pointed the weapon at him, smiling as she declared,

"O.K. Zero Kiryuu I've decided to stick with you till this mystery is solved and protects a weakling like you. Be thankful!"

Zero couldn't help but laugh as he took the knife from Yuuki's hand, accepting her proposal. He smiled, realizing he would not be able to get rid of her anymore, he decided it was best to try out this weird partnership, "do whatever you want."

**--- --- ---**

"I'm the detective that'll be taking charge of this case. My name is Kaien Cross and this is my partner Yagari Toga," Kaien briefly introduced. He looked at the teachers who were soundless, sighing heavily, already sensing complications within this case.

"Nice to meet you," one of them came forward to greet him, his short silky brown hair giving off a sweet scent, "I'm the deputy headmaster of Vamrose Academy. My name is Keito Kuran."

Both Yagari and Kaien gave him a light shook of the hands. Yagari eyed this young looking deputy, "where is the headmaster?"

"Regrettably, he is ill," Keito replied, "if you two will excuse me, I'd like to attend to the students. It'll be problematic if there are no adults around."

Kaien gave a nod, watching him leave. _'Rather calm,'_ was what he thought of Keito. Clearing his own throat, he continued, "the dead woman identified, is the school nurse in this school, Moneko. It is believed she fell from one of the empty classroom windows on the ninth corridor and during that time, there was no one around that area or near the scene aside from Seiren, Sara Shirabuki and Tatsu." There was a pause, as he studied the teacher's expression, mostly sadness and anxiety, nothing out of the ordinary, even Tatsu showed the normal behaviors of an unfortunate witness, "two students and a teacher are our only witnesses to Moneko falling down, however I'd like to ask all of you now. Is there anything anyone would like to contribute…or are we saying its a suicide?"

The room was so quiet; you'd easily mistake it for a graveyard where the dead don't speak. The teachers were acting exactly like carcass, more than useless.

"Tatsu," he directly named.

Tatsu stammered a little, "I only saw her f-falling."

Kaien held back a sigh. Even though it was understandable that sadness would be a dominating emotion amongst them, since a fellow staff died, this amount of grieve was unusual. If all he got from questioning was, the most obvious fact that a body fell, then he was wasting his time being here. He wanted more information, like what was Moneko like alive, her hobbies, and any enemies' e.t.c. It seemed unlikely that any teacher, at the minute, was in the right mind to give helpful information though.

Yagari threw the end of his cigarette into the bin, "Kaien, where are the two girls?"

Kaien glanced around, suddenly aware that the other two witnesses seem to have snuck out of the room. "Everyone please stay here, we've merely begun our questionings. Your collaboration is appreciated. Yagari, let's go."

**--- --- ---**

Tears fell from Rima's eyes as she remembered the former owner of this room. The white curtain billowed lightly from the winds soft howl. "Moneko," Rima sobbed, "I really hope you can reach heaven. You were nice to me." She clenched onto the CD, composing herself and wiping the droplets off her face. Giving an unusual heavy sigh, she turned, feeling her sorrow vanish only to meet with trouble.

Rima stood still, watching him close the infirmary door. The girl directed a weapon towards her.

"It seems you know quite a bit about Moneko," she asked Rima, "care to share?"

**--- --- ---**

Kaien and Yagari ran towards the school gym as quick as their legs would allow them to. Apparently all the students were gathered into the school hall for the sole purpose of easy moderation. Kaien opened the backdoor to the stage, where he immediately saw Keito speaking over a microphone, shouting orders at the vast students to be silent. He remained in the corner, behind the stage curtains, catching his breath, where he got a good view of Keito and some students. Kaien concentrated on Keito, observing him carefully.

Yagari seemed to be doing the same, "That deputy is weird. He's the only one who doesn't seem bothered by the death of Moneko unlike the others. We should watch him a bit."

Kaien nodded. Watching was exactly what he was doing, and he was so absorbed in observing Keito that he had not anticipated the following event to happen.

Sara Shirabuki followed by Seiren and another girl, he did not know off, stepped onto the stage. This time, the entire school hall really was silent, including Keito. She went up to him, negotiating with him of some sort. Keito stepped a little away from the microphone allowing Sara to take hold of it. She cleared her throat, and started to address the students or the entire school that was gathered in the room. "I have something to announce. Moneko, our school nurse is dead. It was dreadful, I don't know what I've done wrong, but I was the unlucky one to witness this petrifying event, the sole witness to Moneko's suicide…"

The word suicide echoed through the room. Kaien and Yagari began dashing out onto the stage. The word suicide should never be used when everything is not certain. This girl was placing the wrong thoughts into peoples mind.


	6. Announcement

**Announcement **

Kaien's hand outstretched towards Sara, who idly stood on stage announcing suicide as if it was an everyday weather forecast. It was abhorrent. No matter what her purpose was, to take advantage of her position as a witness to claim Moneko's death as a suicide is wrong. Nothing has been decided and as always, he had an instinct that told him, this case wasn't a suicide. Before he could call out, the doors to the hall battered open, a gusty wind chilling the students, who were now murmuring at the two shadowed people by the blinding sunlight. Intruders.

"It's NOT a suicide! Moneko's death, that is – HOMICIDE!"

Sara squinted, trying to make out who defied her theory, "who is it? I witnessed everything with my own eyes."

"That right," a student from the crowd said, "The Beautiful Queen is never wrong-"

"Yeah, she never lies…"

"If she says it's a suicide then it must be-"

A few other students began to chirp in with comments, "Sara, you must feel awful-"

"Tell us if there is anything we can do for you?"

Sara smiled beneath her sorrowful face, having achieved the effect she wanted. Pity and sympathy for her, an innocent girl who witnessed a teacher kill herself. With this she could easily raise her status and become more famous. She had regained the undivided attention of everyone, just what she wanted.

The students continued to voice their concerns over Sara and believing deeper that Moneko's death was indeed a suicide.

"Amazing isn't it?" Yagari whispered to Kaien who stood watching the commotion.

"Yeah," he agreed, though his focus shifted to the two people standing before the door.

The girl with long, russet hair that covered half her face held up something. From a distance, he could vaguely make out her hand crushing the object in her hand, which snapped with such a loud echoing voice that the students became silent again.

"MOVE IT!" she ordered, "or it won't be pretty…"

Kaien watched as the girl made her way through the avoiding crowd, following swiftly behind her, a guy with silver hair and black glasses. Kaien missed his breath as the girl came closer to the stage, her revealed half of her face, recognisable and too familiar for comfort. She stopped, a few inches before the raised stage, staring up at Sara and then him, with one of her void-like eyes. Placing one of her hands on the wooden edge of the raised platform, she lifted her delicate body up from the floor, jumping onto the stage. She turned to address him first, with the same emotionless voice he had heard for a long time, "I hope you'll stay out for a bit. It's against your rules but it's also something you wanted confirmed. I can explain later."

Stepping up to confront this intruder, Yagari bared his teeth, "little girls should stay out-"

"Its fine," Kaien interrupted, staring fixatedly at her, "let Yuuki be. She knows the rules well."

Yagari turned to stare at his partner in disbelief. "You know this girl?"

Ignoring Yagari's question Kaien motioned for Yuuki to continue. She did with pleasure, snatching the microphone from Sara, turning to face the crowd, "Listen, although this pathetic girl here claimed the nurse's death to be that of a suicide, I have proof a potential murderer is on the loose…You are all warned."

Silence continued with several replaced shocked expressions. Sara tried to regain grasp of the microphone, only to fail as Yuuki twisted away from her. Sara held back her fury, "what does a delinquent like you know? Are you trying to get attention or scare people into gaining yourself more power? I saw everything. Moneko-sensei fell down herself. There is certainly no mistake in my theory."

"A unrevised theory."

Sara shot an irritable glance towards him and Yuuki. She hid a sly smile; placing a worried expression upon her face she turned to address the crowd again. "I'd never live to think that in our school we have two despicable students. Why are you two doing this? I am here announcing Moneko-sensei's death with grief, wanting everyone to help out with her funeral and decide on the best way to commemorate her, but you are trying to disrupt everyone's peace by saying it's a murder." She paused for effect, "I realise you'll be bearing grudges against everyone since we neglect you purposefully. But that is all because you two are this schools well known nerd, Zero Kiryuu and delinquent, Yuuki-"

"Will you shut up?" Yuuki cut in, "I'm only saying it's not suicide as you've blindly said it is. I felt a duty to warn people. Obviously the most dangerous person in Vamrose Academy is still me…"

Sara opened her mouth but nothing came out. That last statement was definitely mockery towards her yet; the cold void-like stare from Yuuki's eye was haunting. Yuuki smiled, "I shall reveal the secrets to this case. Please follow if you wish."

Everyone in the hall watched as Yuuki jumped off the stage again, along with Zero, casually walking towards the door. Students began to shift, intrigued by the turnouts of such developments, having the urge to follow.

Sara breathed in heavily, feeling for the first time some sorts of humiliation. She clenched her fist tightly, "Wait." She walked off the stage as well, "We can't have everyone coming. It'll be chaos. I propose we allow certain individuals to go."

For the first time ever since Sara had been announcing Moneko's death, the silent Keito Kuran finally took the centre of the stage again. "Enough Sara! I believe the detectives have their own decisions about this case. It's inappropriate for mere students to do what they want in such situations. Am I wrong detectives?"

Yagari snorted. Kaien stepped closer to Keito, "maybe you should have controlled your students from the start."

Keito gave a meek smile, "I have my difficulties with some. As I've said before, I'd like to remain here with my students. However, if necessary, I will go wherever you ask."

"Thanks for your co-operation. Yuuki, who is required?" Kaien shouted.

"Hey- wait-" Yagari softly said in confusion as he stared from his partner to the girl with half her face covered by hair, near the entrance.

She didn't answer but the guy beside her did instead. Remembering correctly, he was called Zero Kiryuu, the nerd, "the three witnesses and another girl who is already waiting for us. No one else is needed."

**--- --- ---**

The bell sounded; inevitably another school day has just come to an end. Sayori filed out the hall with the many other gossiping students. The day was so aberrant; it seemed to have drained the energy out of her. She was looking forward to going home, jumping into her bed and drinking a hot cup of chocolate. But her instincts also warned her of Sara Shirabuki. The Beautiful Queen will not leave everything as it is. Once the detectives leave and things return to normal, she knew Sara would start plotting against Yuuki Cross. The delinquent and nerd had simply crossed too much over the line, by defying Sara's logic so publicly. The fact that they are the hottest topic within school is already a crime to the attention seeking Sara. Sayori breathed, "I'm going to end up being the tool again." She looked at the sky and a strange thought occurred to her. "Can you possibly be the one to save me, Yuuki Cross?"

**--- --- --- **

Following Yuuki and Zero, Yagari threw Kaien glances or perplexity, scepticism and frustration, which were mostly ignored. He gritted his teeth, whispering, "why are you allowing that weird girl to take control? You told the forensics and everyone else to leave, when they were in the middle of collecting evidence and instead allowed two students to go messing around in the room for an hour on their own. I'm not catching on."

"That girl is called Yuuki. And I looked up on that guy with silver hair and black glasses. He's-"

Before Kaien could finish, Yagari chipped in again, "Zero Kiryuu, the cleverest kid in this entire school - known as the weird nerd. He has strange unknown hobbies apparently; an outcast that no other students are willing to be friends with. He wears black glasses to cover his eyes all the time, a habit I suspect rather than eye problems." He stopped for breath and continued, "Then there is that girl who announced it to be homicide. She's a recent transfer student, only came today to this school. No one knows much about her but she's called Yuuki Cross. According to the grapevine, she was very famous from her previous schools with a hated reputation in being a violent delinquent. Everybody is scared of her and again, is an outcast with no friends."

Kaien eyed Yagari with the look that said _you're unbelievable_, whispering back, "You are way too obsessed with gathering information. I'm not complaining since they are useful but have you got anything that I don't know?"

Yagari sighed, taking a glance before him at Sara, Tatsu, Seiren, the three witnesses, who were as silent as Yuuki and Zero who led the way. "There was an interesting story regarding Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu."

"I heard of that already. A lot of students were still talking about it," Kaien said. "What about Sara Shirabuki?"

Yagari rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed that he had to talk about someone he didn't like very much. He lowered his voice even more, "a rich spoilt brat. She's called the Beautiful Queen in this school because of her looks and apparently personality. A lot of people like her and as you've seen in the hall, many listen to her words. She has plenty admirers and all the students want to befriend her; the complete opposite to the delinquent and nerd. The other girl is Seiren, Sara's closest servant."

Kaien opened his mouth wanting to ask about the sports teacher when the group came to a halt before a classroom door. Both his and the others attention turned to the waiting girl, leaning beside the wall with a video camera in her hands.

Yuuki stepped forward. "This is Rima Touya, she'll be filming everything and she is an important witness which I'll later explain. As the three witnesses have said, Moneko fell from the open window in this classroom…

"Hold it," Yagari questioned, "Rima Touya. I've read up a report on you, the newspaper clubs president, someone who sells news for money. Why are you filming?"

Rima shrugged, "let's say I was sort of abducted to this."

Yagari tried to protest but Kaien stopped him, "Just watch the show. I know we haven't been partners for long but I ask you to trust me this once."

Yagari held back. Yuuki smiled, "I'll let the real mastermind take over then."

"The real master mind?" Sara inquired for the first time since she followed them to the supposed crime scene.

Zero Kiryuu pushed opened the door, "I'll use this room to show you how the murder is done."


	7. Case Solved

**(AUTHORS NOTE: **There is no scientific evidence to back any of my murder scenes or theory therefore I apologise if the plots don't feel realistic or raise issues**.) **

**Case Solved**

A small red light switched on as the video camera started to roll. Yagari turned to Rima who seemed excited whilst she filmed, "I hope that film is for-"

Rima waved one of her hands to stop Yagari speaking, "It was intended to be recorded for the police, now don't interrupt anymore."

Yagari held his tongue. Zero stepped into the classroom or murder room so casually, it stunned him slightly. The others swiftly followed, standing near besides the door and far walls as asked by Zero.

"Will you hurry up or are you two clowns trying to buy time?" Sara questioned with a smirk, "what lame story did you two make up then?"

Seiren gave a light giggle in response to Sara's mockery, which died as quickly as it came, the grip on her own uniform collar almost tightening to suffocate her. Yuuki's voice was low and dangerous, directed towards Sara, than the prey she's holding in her grip, "I wonder what they'll name you if there's a scratch on your face, my Beautiful Queen."

Sara cringed a little, "let go of Seiren."

Yuuki did as Sara said but her face was full of victory. Sara was the first person in years to get on Yuuki's nerves like this, irritable and hated. She turned to face Zero, who stood waiting for her, realising the others had just silently witnessed that small quarrel as well. "Sorry," she softly said, knowing solving Moneko's death was more important.

Everyone fell completely silent as Zero finally began, "we'll start logically. I suppose a summary of Moneko is needed. Rima Touya."

Rima passed the video camera to Yagari and bounced to the front to face the others. She gave a cough for emphasis, "Moneko, currently 42 this year. She has been working as this academy's school nurse for over six years. Regarding her daily work, relationship with students and other members of staff, etcetera, it is all good. Her more personal life is pretty normal too. She once in a while goes out with her friends from college in the weekends; most of them are married women. She has no debt. There is also little evidence to show that she's dating or has a boyfriend, having said that, I don't deny whether she secretly has a crush on anyone."

"Basically, a very normal women in her early 40's…" Kaien said to himself.

"Where do you get this information from?" Yagari couldn't help but ask.

Rima smiled, "I respect and protect the origins of my sources and information."

For the first time in ages, Tatsu spoke up, "if Moneko had no debt or problems then why did she die? I mean, it's logical to think that such a normal person wouldn't want to die. But murder is also-"

As Tatsu struggled with confidence to continue Zero asked, "What are you trying to say Tatsu-sensei?"

Tatsu gulped, "According to Rima, Moneko had no enemies. I don't see why anyone would randomly kill her either."

Zero smiled, "that's why we're moving on to the evidence."

Kaien tensed up, "you have evidence to show this isn't a suicide but murder?"

"Look around this room. Nothing's been moved ever since the incident. I specifically asked the forensics to replace everything to their original places. Tell me what you see."

Both Kaien and Yagari with the camera looked around the room, taking in every single little detail as they possibly could. The first thing that caught there attention was the opened window, where Moneko fell off. Aside from that, the classroom appeared to be very normal, air conditioner, desks and chairs, until he spotted the objects scattered on the floor beside the window. There was a puddle of water on the floor, with bits of ice in it, which the contents seem to be coming from a bucket of melting ice with nine empty wine glasses beside it. Also soaked in that cold water was two bits of shiny object, that looked broken. Kaien pulled on some clear gloves, stepping closer towards the window passed Zero. He picked up the shiny object, "a silver string." He gave it a pull with strength, "it's very tough."

Yagari grabbed Rima by the shoulder and shoved the camera back into her hands, pulling on a pair of gloves himself; he went to examine the objects. "What do you suppose she was doing before her death? This set up is bizarre."

Sara flicked her long silky hair, "it has to be suicide. I mean, she drank a load of alcohol right. Nine full bottles of wine is a lot. She must've fallen either intentionally or subconsciously after getting drunk. That shows my theory is correct."

"But what about this silver string?" Kaien asked.

"It must be to tie the wines together," Tatsu offered.

A smile on his face, Zero took the piece of string from Kaien, "I'm not so certain. It may be hard to pull this apart by hand. But to tie all nine full bottles of wine together, it could snap from such heavy weight, which might explain why this string is in two pieces. That means it's impossible to use this string in such a-"

"It's definitely strong enough," Tatsu hurriedly opposed, "this type of string is made from special nylon. I've seen them in many shops before; they can hold heavy things very well, depending on the price; the more expensive the stronger. It is plausible to use a string like this to tie nine bottles of wine together."

"But I never heard that Moneko drank alcohol," Yuuki commented.

"She did," Tatsu said, "at staff parties she drank heavily. Her favourite is the syrah type red wine..."

"Funny how you know so much isn't it-" Zero taunted Tatsu.

There was minutes silence in the room as everyone turned their attention onto Tatsu, whose face began to flush a pale white. In that split second, every part of the mystery seemed to have fallen into place. His legs shaking, Tatsu made a dash towards the door, only to fall hard from Yuuki's kick. Kaien immediately twisted back Tatsu's arms, placing handcuffs to secure him down.

From the side, Sara gasped, "hold it. This makes no sense at all. We were together during the time Moneko died so-"

Zero knelt down to retrieve some ice, "in this particular set up, the culprit is supposed to be the innocent witness."

"It still doesn't-"

"Moneko was long dead before she fell out the window," Zero continued to explain, "if you tie those two pieces of string in a certain way to hold up the corpse; which Tatsu-sensei has kindly informed that it is strong enough to hold certain things, then the murder scene can be created that Moneko fell on her own from the window. The most obvious thing for the murderer to do next is-

"That's it," Yagari chipped in, "make himself an alibi. Finding him two other people to be with him, walking directly below the window where the corpse will fall. It is certain that everyone would believe he is innocent as he can't have pushed her off. Very clever."

This time Seiren couldn't hold back her confusion, "if she was tied then she won't fall."

"That's right. There is no way the corpse could untie the string and make itself fall," Sara challenged.

Yuuki grabbed the pieces of ice from Zero's hand and lightly threw them at Sara and Seiren. "Position the corpse in front of the already opened window. Freeze the two pieces of broken string together with the ice supporting the body. Adjust the air conditioner. Time how long the ice melts."

Kaien smiled, "knowing exactly how long the ice melts, the culprit can make his perfect alibi. When the ice melts, there is nothing supporting the body since the two strings aren't in the first place, meaning it'll naturally fall. The wine and bucket of ice are props to mislead the situation." Kaien applied some force to Tatsu's grip, "are you going to confess?"

Tatsu didn't move, he didn't look at anyone either, "your proof detective?"

"They don't need any," Zero answered, "Rima Touya has been recording everything since we entered the room. The fact that you knew the properties of that string so well is suspicious. The fact that you insisted and told about how Moneko was a alcoholic shows you knew her quite a bit. The fact that you ran also shows your guilty or at least there are problems with you."

"In the end, the police will check up on you and your relationship with Moneko will be revealed," Yuuki finished.

Yagari yanked Tatsu from the ground, pulling a chair from nearby, he thrust him into it. He pointed a finger at Rima, gesturing her to place the video camera on the table to face Tatsu. "Now, the story."

Tears streamed from his eyes, "I'm sorry. I used a pillow and suffocated her. She wanted to leave me and- I really did love her..."

--- --- ---

Leaning against the car, Yagari stomped on the end of his cigarette. Another typical case, he thought, snorting at the flashy car Sara and Seiren disappeared into, watching as Tatsu was taken away by another police car and the deputy headmaster, Keito driving away too. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a DVD that Rima Touya gave to him. He spun it around once, "was Moneko expecting to be killed by her lover Tatsu? She went to such an extent to film their interaction and give it to the most money seeking girl. It's a good job there are no more copies of this though." He stopped talking to himself, looking up, lips twisting as he saw Kaien and Yuuki walk over. "What is _she _doing here?"

"Coming home with us," Kaien replied bluntly.

"With us?"

"Is there a problem?" Kaien asked.

"Of course, she's a fraud."

"Fraud?" both Yuuki and Kaien said raising their eyebrows.

"You and that weird guy and Rima previously watched this DVD of Moneko and Tatsu therefoer know the culprit beforehand," Yagari began, "basically I don't see why we should-"

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Yagari," Yuuki said stretching her hands out in a shaking gesture, "I'm Yuuki Cross, Kaien Cross's daughter."

Yagari felt his jaw drop off. He stared from his new working partner to the famous delinquent girl before him. Briskly, he took her hand, though he felt his body turn to stone from the shock. How could he have missed such an important clue, their surnames were the same? Without another word, he got into the car, trying to process this new twist. A police, an honourable detective has a delinquent daughter...

"Yuuki," Kaien said, knowing Yagari would stay silent for awhile from shock, "who is he? The guy that had silver hair and wore black glasses."

Yuuki turned to look at her father, "Zero Kiryuu. I only met him today. Why do you ask?"

"Does he always cover his eyes?"

"That's what I've heard. Kaien, why do you ask?"

Kaien sighed, "Yuuki, it's daddy, dad or father, please remember. I just thought he was very sensitive in knowing how everything happened."

Yuuki nodded, "he is very strange. I have to admit, I was attracted to him because he gave me a different feeling to any other people I've met. However, you can't discriminate him for covering his eyes. I'm always covering half of my face."

"But that's different, your face is-"

"Kaien, I've decided to stick around that guy for a bit until I get bored of him. I'm also going to make my blessing to Moneko tomorrow. Don't worry about me, I'll be going with Zero, are you going?"

"It's daddy, dad or father," Kaien sighed again, "I won't be able to go."

--- --- ---

It was the second day, Yuuki entered into Vamrose Academy and the first place she goes to isn't the main building but her newly found abandoned dormitory and club room. The door creaked open as she slid in, dumping her bags in the hallway. All she could think of is whether Zero had arrived yet, after specifically telling him to meet her here yesterday. She had little patients. Glancing around, she felt an odd presence within the building or at least there was something that made her feel uneasy. She opened a nearby door and stepped into the wooden barren rooms. Walking over to the window, she squinted, examining it, "so this is a normal window." Yuuki moved her face slightly away from the glass. Her eyes widened at the reflection of a shadowed figure behind her, as it ascended upon her. A battering sound followed by fresh blood splattering the windows, marked the sinful colour red, that soaked into the wooden panes.


	8. Eyes and Partner

**EYES and Partner**

Drip, drop, drip, drop. This irking sound so much like the rain that echoed within the room was the sound of flowing blood. The sound as a minute puddle of cerise began to form on the old, wooden floors, creeping its way into cracks. Yuuki's heart stopped momentarily as her slender fingers reached to touch his blood upon her face. "Why?" she whispered, her gaze never leaving the figure that was standing before her. His built shoulders and strong arms that she didn't notice before startled her. Seeing his silver hair stained with his own blood, rage surged through her, rousing her body to move. Yuuki swiftly came between her attacker and Zero, who took the blow for her. She clenched, putting all her strength into her fists that smashed through the face of her attacker, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Why did you do that?" she shouted, turning to look at Zero whose face was completely covered by his hands holding the lesion.

"I'd sort him out first-"

Yuuki spun around in time to see the attacker lunge forwards again. Stepping behind him dexterously, she wrenched her tie off, holding him back by his neck. He dropped the weapon to the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yuuki raged.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT IS MY QUESTION?" he shouted back, "why are you here? Are you two thieves?"

"What do you mean?" Yuuki questioned.

Before the aggressor could speak, Zero answered for him, "do you live here?"

The attacker who was on the verge of being strangled by Yuuki, gulped for air, nodding his head and making funny hand signs. Yuuki let him go. He crouched down, slowly breathing in air. The worried Yuuki ran towards Zero, grabbing his hands away from his face, wanting to look at his wound. She froze, transfixed by the beautiful light lilac eyes. She stared deeply into them, finding in them a sense of safeness and familiarity. It was obvious now, she would never be able to see him the same as before. His handsome face, its smallest features will steal her gaze for eternity, an image printed upon her soul. He didn't flinch away as Yuuki's hand brushed across his bare face, "you - you're beautiful..." she softly whispered, her body moving closer by itself.

"F*CK SAKES - STOP IGNORING ME AND PRETENDING AS IF I'M NOT HERE! HOW DARE YOU BEAT ME UP AND FORGET ABOUT MY PRESENCE IN MY PLACE""

Yuuki snapped out of her trance, pulling away from Zero who expressionlessly stared back at her, with those pair of mesmerising eyes. She turned her head in the direction of the complaint and took in her attackers face for the first time. Average good-looking, emerald eyes and blonde hair and flustered cheeks. "Remind me who you were?" Yuuki flatly asked.

"My name is Aidou Hanabusa," he introduced, walking towards a cupboard and taking out a first aid box. He sat down beside Zero and began to treat him, wiping the blood away and sticking a plaster over the cut. "I guess you two aren't bad people."

Yuuki snorted, "of course we are good people. You're no match when it comes to fighting me and defending yourself anyway."

Aidou twitched, "anyhow, this is what you deserve for trespassing in other people's properties."

"This is school property," Zero stated, leaning against the wall.

"It was," Aidou said in defence, "maybe you two could help me."

"As if I'd do something pointless for some stranger who tried to kill me," Yuuki said standing up. She grabbed Zero by the arm, half puling him to his feet, "since this is your place, we'll leave."

With a desperate tone in his voice, Aidou called after Yuuki and Zero, "you were planning to use this place, I'll give it to you on one condition."

Yuuki stopped and considered for the moment. She did like this place quite a bit, "what is it?"

Aidou hesitated, "lend me that guy's eyes. He's a Kiryuu isn't he?"

Yuuki hid a gasp, "how did you kno-"

Zero stepped forward, "your familiar with those kind of stuff."

Aidou smiled, "I am."

"Then tell me why I would help someone who just injured me?"

"Its natural self-defence," Aidou shrugged, taking a glance at Yuuki "so little girl, you don't know?"

"What should I know?"

"The devil's eyes."

Yuuki looked at Zero. He returned her gaze and finally, she learned something about him, "I wear complete black glasses to cover my eyes - the reason being is because I can see supernatural things."

Aidou laughed, "more than that. Those abnormal coloured eyes are legend to be as the devils eyes. He can see more than just supernatural things, like a death god, he can see ones death."

There was silence, Yuuki could only stare at Zero. did he see her death just then when they were so close? Is that why he didn't move? Death - how troublesome.

"Aren't you disgusted by him?" Aidou asked.

Yuuki smiled, "I don't care whether he has devils eyes or not. You want to borrow them, my partners eyes that is, so you'll pay the price Aidou Hanabusa."

Aidou was slightly taken back by Yuuki's ability to accept everything so quickly, "help me and I'll rent you this place."

"RENT?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yep," Aidou replied, "I do live here. It will be inconvenient for me so paying me to use my place is acceptable."

"How much would that be?"

"I promise if you two really can help me then it won't be expensive and I'll give the first two month free," Aidou offered.

Yuuki took hold of Zero's face gently turning him to look at her. "Listen, no matter what you are, I was the one that decided to stick with you so, till I say anything we are still partners. If you break up with me then that is betrayal and I'll kill anyone who betrays me."

Zero was lost for seconds within Yuuki's deep void gaze. It was as Aidou had said, when she first looked at him, he was scared to witness her death but somehow, he couldn't see anything in her. She was the first person he met who he couldn't see anything from. However as he knew her more he realised how similar they were, holding burdens that dragged them down. He couldn't or rather refused to move away from her, not wanting to loose sight of her when they were so close. _"You, You're beautiful," _those were the words he had first heard anyone say to him, words that gave him a very warm feeling and would never have thought to be describing him. He finally answered Yuuki, "Your a strange person. Its been interesting around you so far. Since its like that - I won't betray you, but if holding onto a fallen being like me is what you want, learn to deal with pain."

"I accept that, my devil eyed partner," Yuuki declared, "Aidou Hanabusa, now that I've sorted my personal matters - its time for business."

--- --- ---  
Sara sat quietly in her Royal Club room and could only frown with burning madness. The entire school had returned to normal after giving their blessings to Moneko. But other things were on her mind. Firtly, Yuuki Cross has earned a name and is famous as a delinquent, taking away everyone's attention by coming. Secondly, she dare oppose her, make fun of her and prove her wrong. Then there was Zero Kiryuu who tagged along her like a puppy dog. Sara clenched her fists, "Sayori you know what I want you to do right?"

Sayori bit her lips in fear, "I-I-"

"Don't I-I- me," Sara shouted, "get close to that Yuuki Cross, befriend her and gain her trust. Then, you follow my instructions and together we'll exact revenge on her. You understand don't you Sayori Wakaba!"


	9. Aidou's Story

**Aidou's Story**

Kaien yawned, tapping his pencil on the desk as he flicked through paper after paper, which in the end annoyed Yagari.

"Please stop that. Its entirely your fault we're stuck here reviewing old cases."

Kaien stared at his partner, "all I did was let Yuuki mess around with the crime scene."

"A professional detective would not allow that to happen," Yagari complained.

Kaien smirked, "did you regret it? Answer that honestly."

Yagari gulped, "I admit I was impressed, surprised and curious but still it's not the right way."

"As long as justice is served, I think its fine," Kaien said bluntly, "besides I quite like doing these paperwork."

"Really?" Yagari commented sarcastically.

"Yep," Kaien said, his attention caught on a specific paper, "there are interesting cases like this one."

"Which one?"

"This," Kaien said, holding the paper up, "a girl who attended Vamrose Academy."

"What's so special about that?"

"Vamrose Academy stopped being a boarding school right after this girl went missing..."

--- --- ---

Yuuki adjusted her position to lean against the wall beside Zero, facing Aidou Hanabusa. "Shoot, Mr - I own this place."

Twitching, Aidou said, "Call me Aidou. Even if you are a delinquent, respect people more would you?"

"So, you said you wanted to borrow my eye," Zero cut in, "tell us exactly what we're dealing with."

"You're sharp," Aidou commented, "there is something I want to find but I'm not sure what it is."

Yuuki snorted, "say we might as well look for air."

Aidou twitched again, "I only want you to find the thing I want. Its that simple and I'll rent you this place. Before anything else, do not interupt me after each comment I make and let me properly finish my story, Miss Delinquent."

Yuuki smiled, "Call me Yuuki. Even if you are a idiot, respect people more would you?"

Zero gave a light giggle whilst Yuuki and Aidou exchanged glares. "I don't want to spend the whole day here. Please hurry and explain."

Aidou cleared his throat. "It began when I first attended this boarding school......you know I was a celebrity back then......so that's how the girls fell for my charms......"

"He's started hasn't he?" Yuuki whispered to Zero in the background as Aidou blabbered on.

"Yeah, I guess."

"This is a problem, when old people start talking, they go on for ages before the main point comes up," Yuuki quietly complained as, she stole a glance at Aidou who was now standing up, as if he was on a stage, fully indulged in his speech about himself, to realise Zero and Yuuki wasn't paying attention.

"What do you propose we do then?" Zero asked, "he'll get to the main point eventually..."

They looked up at Aidou who seemed to have a twinkle in his eye as he said, "So...after that glorious performance, everyone wanted me to lead the drama club......"

Yuuki turned away from Aidou, "he's not getting to the point anytime soon. Let's play slap."

"Fine with me," Zero said, placing his hand out next to Yuuki's. Fully concentrating on Yuuki's movements, he slapped her hand with ease. "Ah, I won."

Yuuki stared at her hand, with agitation that she lost, "continue Zero Kiryuu. I'll defineately beat you."

Several minutes later...

"I was pretty famous in school then, a lot of people wanted to-"

"AHHHHHHH!" Yuuki screeched, stopping Aidou in his tracks, "I lost again."

Zero smiled as Yuuki tried to analyse what went wrong. Aidou on the other hand, shot both of them an evil glare, "were you two listening to me?"

Both Zero and Yuuki shivered from Aidou's stare. "Of course we were," they both lied.

Aidou took a sip of water, closed his eyes for a few seconds as the room became completely silent. He opened them again, "then I met Nino Riley - surprisingly we became very good friends......she loved adventure and if only that time it never happened..."

Zero leaned towards Yuuki to whisper, "I think its time we listened."

As Aidou continued to tell his story, emotions filled him again, flashbacks drifting before his eyes:

_"Nino, I bought you lunch again today," Aidou said holding out the bag._

_She smiled, "thanks Aidou. You know how much I like adventures and new stuff, well I have something I want to discuss with you."_

_Aidou's eyes sparkled, "what sort of adventure."_

_Nino didn't return the excitement, "it could be dangerous Aidou."_

_"Its fine. Nino hurry and tell me-"_

_"I want to confirm a mystery," Nino began to explain, "have you heard how they say the school dormitories are creepy. I want to find evidence to prove its haunted in some way. I'm planning to go searching at night, so it could be dangerous."_

_Aidou pulled a ghostly face, "am I haunting enough?"_

_Nino hit Aidou on the head, "I'm dead serious here. I'm sure it'll be exciting."_

_"I won't question how thrilling it may be but, its night and-" Aidou said rolling his eyes, "I can't be bothered Nino. You know its dangerous even at night in school so, I think its best if we didn't-"_

_Nino stood up, "if your not going, its fine. But I am." She walked out the classroom with her lunch, stopping at the door for split seconds, "Aidou if you decide to come in the end, I'll be waiting for you by the school gates at midnight. I'll only wait for 10 minutes." He watched Nino disappear from the classroom..._

Back in the present, Aidou stopped speaking to calm down as memories made him suffer. He bit his lips, looking at Zero and Yuuki who were both listening for real. He continued, "I never went. The next day at school I never saw her. At first I thought she was mad at me and just wanted to avoid me, so I didn't bother finding her at all. But then I finally realised she was missing when I looked for her two days after. I asked around everywhere, searched everywhere, asked help from the police, but no one found Nino. She was last seen by anyone the day she asked me to go with her to search the school at night. It was concluded she went missing that very night I refused to turn up." Aidou sat on the floor, wrapping himself up with his arms, "if I went with Nino, maybe she wouldn't have disappeared."

"You want us to search for Nino?" Yuuki asked with a softer tone to her usual voice. "You want Zero's eyes to confirm whether she's dead."

Aidou slowly nodded.

"There's a few questions I still want to ask," Zero spoke up, "Vamrose Academy was a boarding school a few years ago. Are you-"

Aidou looked at Zero, "Many people began to speculate about Nino's death. A lot of students refused to stay in the dormitories, thinking its haunted. The school had no option but to shut the dormitories and so it changed to a non-boarding school in the end. They blocked off this building from the main part of the school so no one has ever entered here since it closed, that is until you two came. I am an ex-student here. I graduated and was planning to go to university but- Nino's incident made me uncomfortable. So I sneaked into this old place and started living here in this old building."

Zero smiled, "I noticed someone was using this place besides us. That's how I managed to save Yuuki."

Yuuki looked at Zero, slightly confused, "notice? What was noticeable?"

"First of all, do you remember me finding you in that room after awhile on our first day?"

Yuuki thought back and nodded, "you did seem to linger longer in the hallway. So what has that got to do with you knowing there's someone here."

"For a old building, out of use for years, it startled me to see it pretty clean. There wasn't much dust," Zero explained, "that means, someone must be cleaning it. Next is the odd window. A normal school dormitory has no need for something that weird, so I guessed it was used by someone on purpose."

Aidou flinched at Zero's speculating glance, "I fitted that window so I could see what was going on in school. I'm impressed you figured out there was someone occupying this place but it is irrelevant to what we're talking about."

"That's right," Zero picked up, "the reason you choose to stay living here is so you could search for your lost friend, because you believe she went missing right here. You must've also looked quite deeply into supernatural stuff, thinking the possibility that she is dead. I wonder how many people you hired claiming to have supernatural abilities to find your friend."

Aidou laughed, "you are really clever. Most of them are fakes but many mentioned about the Kiryuu's special talent. There has been a bit about someone with the devil's eye too. I didn't plan to meet you here like this either. It is fate."

Yuuki stood up, taking a step towards Aidou, "after you've achieved what you want. There is nothing keeping you in this place. I assume you'll leave."

Aidou smiled, looking from Zero back to Yuuki, "I'll exchange this place as the price to repay you. Please help me find Nino Riley."


	10. NXD Manager

**NXD Manager**

The narrow beam of torch-light scanned through the last of the rooms in the old dormitory. "How is it?" Aidou asked at the doorway as Zero walked in along with Yuuki. He watched him looking around the room, like he did in all the others.

"Nothing," he finally replied, "it's as still as anywhere else in this building."

Aidou didn't say anything. He closed his eyes, readjusting his emotions. "I should've known from the start that I won't find Nino here."

"But you believed her to be here," Yuuki remarked, "From the start you were using Zero's eyes to look for a spirit, that may not exist. It's only natural you won't find anything, besides that also means there's a chance Nino Riley is alive."

"I guess," Aidou said, "but I didn't realise it'd become to such a trouble."

Sighing as he moved away from the door to make way, Kaien and Yagari stepped in.

"No good," Yagari complained, "I told you old cases like this are nothing more than just old cases."

Kaien looked at his partner with irritance but couldn't really object, "well, it was better than sorting paperwork and not being active at all."

"So are we going to leave this case as it is?" Yagari asked.

Kaien instinctively stared at the back of Zero, "even if these couple of days, we've been solely relying on his so called _Devil's Eyes_..."

"Do you question my ability?" Zero asked without turning to look at Kaien though fully aware of his gaze. "I have no need for you to trust me or this eye, so I don't care about your thoughts, but as an adult, you may want to consider the things you say. Whether they offend people for example or-"

"This is off topic Zero," Yuuki said, putting an end to his wittiness, or at least it seemed like it to her. "Kaien-"

"It's father, dad or daddy."

"Father," Yuuki repeated, "we agreed to join up investigating a few days ago after you suddenly showed up here to do the same case, initially we don't really care what the police decides to do afterwards."

Kaien clicked his tongue once, "well, Yagari let's go."

"Are we closing file?"

Kaien leaned closer to Yuuki, "I don't really like your partner."

Yuuki whispered back, "he's got a difficult personality but your daughter here doesn't have a nice one either. We're getting along well and at the minute I quite like him."

"Because he looks good and his _Devils Eyes _make him sound mysterious and his body is well built and you can definately catergorise him as sexy," Kaien whispered in an annoyed voice.

Yuuki smirked, "see you tonight father. I've my own business to sort out now."

Kaien pulled on Yagari's tie, half dragging him out the room. Yuuki flexed her hands and turned to stare around the room, only seeing Zero leaning against the wall and pressing buttons on his mobile. "What are you doing?"

"Oh! I won," Zero said, holding the phone out so Yuuki could see his perfect game scores.

Yuuki sighed, "hey, where's the _I own this place _guy who set us up to do hard labour for nothing."

Zero put his phone away and reached in his pocket for his black glasses. He wore them, dispite Yuuki's protesting expression as she followed him to find Aidou, who apparently left the room during Kaien and Yagari's entrance. They peeped into each room they passed and it wasn't long before they found him in the special room with the magnifying window. Before they approached him, he quickly said, "hey , you two. Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Cross, although you two have failed to find Nino Riley in the end I've decided..."

"Decided on what?"

Aidou turned with a smile that looked like trouble, "I shall become the manager of your NXD club starting from today and you may use this place as the club room whilst you pay me not money, but with endless excitement, mysteries and weirdness. How about it my minions, shall I start revising the club ruuuuuuuuuuu-le....s."

"DON'T MESS WITH US!" Yuuki shouted, kicking Aidou in the abdomen, sending him flying across the room. She then smiled, "In the NXD club, Zero is my partner, the nerd as I am the other part, the delinquent and this old building is our club room. However, Zero you like administrative stuff?"

Zero shook his head, "leave me alone."

Yuuki stepped up to Aidou, "what was that about?

Aidou nodded, "I'll place Nino behind me for the time being. I'm tired after every hope and disappointment. It sounds stupid but I've hadn't had any contact with anyone for years aside you two and I think I've come to like you two through these past days in you helping me search for her. I am so stupid aren't I - wanting to stay with you two for longer?"

Zero smiled in the corner. Yuuki held her hand out towards Aidou, "since I'm lazy, Aidou Hanabusa, I'll let you be the manager and I'll agree to rent this place. As for the payment...I don't know what you call excitement or whatever, so I may not pay. What do you think?"

Aidou stared at Yuuki, slightly shocked and unresponsive. He laughed in the end, taking her hand, with a dead serious look in his eyes, "Then bloody call me and treat me as a manager."

--- --- ---

"This is slightly unexpected," Rima commented as she reviewed the freshly recieved information, "Aidou Hanabusa, the former student of Vamrose has joined NXD. Surprising. Its a shame I can't place this on the newspaper. Not much of a news since people no longer care about the nerd and delinquent, considering they don't turn up in school half the time and aren't part of anyone's life anymore. Then again," she sighed staring at the front cover to the newspaper, "I'm getting tired of talking about just the Royal club and the beautiful queen. Even if the money's great, Sara Shirabuki is too boring. She was more interesting when she showed her ugly side when Miss delinquent and Mr nerd was present."

Rima twirled around on her chair, "if I want spark and excitement..." She stopped, pausing her thoughts for several moments on one point, "I need to get Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu involved back into this school and the students here."

Rima immediately bounced off her chair, feeling excited at the idea that she was gonig to place the school back into chaos. She jumped when a girl was standing poised whether to knock or not. "What is this? Knock if you want to come in."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Rima took a closer look at the girl, "so it's you, Sayori Wakaba. What brings you here to the newspaper club?"

"I'm doing something for her."

Rima smirked, knowing that this girl was placed by Sara on the game board as a tool again. Something was bound to happen.

--- --- ---

"Who is this?" Yuuki hissed, staring up and down at the lanky looking guy sitting before her in the club room.

It wasn't long after Aidou had established himself, or volunteered himself and approved by Yuuki and Zero that he was to be the manager of NXD club, did he go out of his way into transforming the club room, which is also known as Aidou's house and the old building of Vamrose Academy. He had extensively turned the room with the weird window into a office. Placing a proper desk, computer, sofa, coffee table, magazine holder, a small carpet of some sort, file cabinet, some plant and anything else a standard practical, working office would have. He'd also converted the room opposite into what he now named the Library, where there were many empty shelves, supposedly to hold files of cases and odd books that'll help them. Two rooms down from this was the toilet and in between was the new kitchen and a empty room. Obviously there were more rooms that wasn't used. Basically the entire fifth floor, the top floor of this old building, Aidou had renamed it the NXD headquarters. The bottom floors solely belonged to Aidou as his House.

Aidou smiled, "our first client of course."

"Client?" both Zero and Yuuki questioned.

Aidou cleared his throat, "as the Manager of the NXD, I have strong reponsibilities to uphold it's reputation and purpose. I must manage all sorts of problems, to do with finance, reputation and many more, when I come to think of them. We've agreed that you are renting this place for the club room by payment of endless mystery and excitment and weirdness. So as the Manager I have a right to retrieve my payment."

"What has that got to do with anything with this guy here?" Yuuki said, glaring at the intruder.

Aidou quickly stepped in between Yuuki and the guy. "Come one, we need some sort of money right?"

"Please get to the point already," Zero said, yawning.

"First payment you two would do for me is accept this person's request."

"Why?" Yuuki said in a louder voice, "isn't this a school club-"

"Wrong," Aidou corrected, "I'm no longer a student and as Manager, listen up. This is what I've turned your NXD into. It's an agency that solves the most weird mysteries, accepts the impossible jobs and secretly goes against law when needed. A client of all kind and age is allowed to hire us, the NXD for any job as long as we accept. The payment is variable depending upon their requested job."

Yuuki shot Zero a glance for support who shook his head. She knew well that she was the one who accepted Aidou to be the manager. She sighed, realising she had underestimated Aidou's enthusiasm. She gave Aidou a chilling look, "I'm not a good girl, this better be good."

"You'd be fine then," the guy or client spoke up ever since arriving, "I-I request for the NXD to steal something for me...it's not something expensive so it shouldn't involve the police or even if it does, it won't become too problematic. I assure you so please..."

"Theft," Yuuki repeated, her body begining to stiffen, "that is..."

Zero grabbed Yuuki's shoulder, talking close to her ear, "it sounds fun to me."

Aidou bit his lips looking intensely at Yuuki with eyes that pleaded to her.

Yuuki whispered, "Sorry Kaien." She then walked towards the first client and announced, "I ACCEPT TO BE YOUR HIRED THIEF!"


	11. Stealing Soft Toy Pt1

**NXD Case 1: **

**Stealing Soft Toy Part 1**

"Thankyou so much," the lanky guy said.

As swift as the wind, Aidou quickly pushed Yuuki to sit in the chair behind the desk, grabbed Zero who was slouching on another sofa and straightened him to stand next to Yuuki. He quickly got out a pair of glasses and put them on, whilst adjusting Zero's black ones too. Acting all professional-like, he smiled, taking out a notepad and pen, "this is what business office should look like. The chief sits at the desk and her two helpers stand ready for the job."

Zero and Yuuki both eyed this manager, "Aidou..."

"Anyhow, as the records manager here, I'd like you to tell us your name first," Aidou continued with the client, ignoring Yuuki and Zero's stare.

"My name is Lanker."

Aidou nodded, scribbling down the information as Lanker answered his birthday, age, occupation, place of occupation, favourite hobbies/things/TV programmes/books/music/food/film/colour/word/saying e.c.t, relationship at home/with friends/girlfriends, is he a virgin, future ambitions...

Agitated by Aidou's questioning that had nothing to do with the case, Yuuki finally lost her cool and raised her voice, "Zero, clear the office."

Zero sighed, "yes madam." He grabbed the back of Aidou's shirt and lifted him up, carrying him out the room, then plonking him on the floor he closed the door.

"HEY!" Aidou complained, banging the door, "how can you do this to me?"

Ignoring the racket Aidou was making outside, Yuuki focussed on Lanker, "so, you want to hire the NXD to steal?"

Aidou immediately stopped his little tantrum and instead pressed his ears to the door to listen.

Lanker nodded.

"You said it wasn't expensive?"

Lanker took a quick look at Yuuki before staring back down at his lap, "its a handmade soft toy key-ring. Its a pink little rabbit. I-it wa..." he gulped, his eyes constantly glancing around the room. "It was mine but I lost it once when I was out and this person picked it up and kept it since. I tried asking for it back but-"

"You want us to steal the object from that person," Zero stated, "the object a girl made."

Yuuki looked at Zero from the corner of her eye, thinking to herself, _why bother stating the obvious? Its obvious a girl is the one who makes fluffy soft toys. What are you getting at?_

_"_Yeah_." _Lanker said in response to Zero, "its not expensive so-"

Zero smirked, looking at Yuuki, "considering your the head. What do you think?"

_Is this a trick question_, was what Yuuki asked herself as she took in Zero's expression. She turned to study Lanker and considered the request at hand. "You know where this person lives?"

Lanker gave a little jolt of disbelief, "y-you will help."

Yuuki kept her poker face on, "we'll see." Yuuki clicked her fingers at Zero, who took the signal to fetch Aidou from his misery of being left out the room. She continued, asking again, "where does this person live?"

Lanker smiled as he said the directions to his target's apartment. Aidou rapidly wrote down everything Lanker said.

"We'll keep in touch," Aidou called behind Lanker's back as he left. All fired up, Aidou jumped around the room, packing his bag. "So are we off or what?"

**xx XXX xx**

Licking the coffee that stained her lips, Rima eyed the mirror in her car. "Hurry up, I've been stalking them for two days already..." Nervously, she stared at the digital clock, it was 3:45, the end to a school day. "Where are you? Move already." She'd almost bit her tongue as a strong surge of excitemet rushed through her. She stepped on the clutch and started to drive in a small but enough distance to trail her prey.

She grabbed her phone that was beeping and read the text:_ Despite your confidence, Are you certain you'll be of use?_

Rima snapped her mobile shut. "Fool - I will get the information I want... No way can the NXD fly out my palms."

**xx XXX xx**

"So how are you two planning to break in?" Aidou questioned as he studied the relatively old apartment. Aidou waited for seconds but there wasn't a reply. He turned, slightly annoyed to see Yuuki and Zero staring at eachother without blinking, "are you two listening?"

Yuuki took a step closer to Zero, "you know something don't you?"

Zero leaned closer to Yuuki, "I agreed to hang around because you insisted. Why not prove to me that I won't regret that decision."

"Your testing me?"

"You could put it that way if you want," Zero said, "I'll leave this case entirely up to you. I want to see if we reach the same conclusion."

"Is that your excuse to slack?" Yuuki asked, not shifting her gaze from Zero's black glasses, which covered his beautiful eyes.

"I can take care of the external stuff," Zero flattly replied.

_What external stuff_, Yuuki unsoundly thought. "I see."

From the side Aidou's face had already turned to that of a about to burst volacano. He stomped his feet, "YOU TWO STOP IGNORING ME. I WAS THE ONE WHO DROVE YOU TWO HERE!"

"Its currently 11:27," Yuuki began, "Aidou, you said he'd be at home during this time."

Finally getting some attention, Aidou replied, "He lives alone and spends most his time either at home, at school or playing soccer after school in the school fields. Once or twice he goes to the corner shop."

"A normal life," Zero commented.

Without another word Yuuki started to walk towards the apartment building with Zero casually striding beside her and Aidou anxiously following.

"Shouldn't we be a little more prepared, like grab weapons?" Aidou questioned, "are you planning to enter through the window or-" Aidou paused, slightly confused as he entered the lift along with the two. "Is this going to be a forceful direct break in?"

Yuuki smiled as she reached the end of the corridor. She brushed her fingertips over the name-plate next to the wooden door that marked: _Akatsuki Kain_.

She turned with one finger against her lips as a sign for Aidou to shut-up. She lowered her voice, "even as a theif, I think its only polite if we rang the door bell and introduced ourselves...don't you think?"

Aidou frantically whispered, "WHAT THE HELL? YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T DO THAT. YOU DON'T TELL THE VICTIM THAT I AM A ROBBER. LET'S TURN BACK AND ENTER FROM THE WINDOW INSTEA-"

Zero clasped his hands over Aidou's mouth, who tried to break free and protest more, watching to his dismay and horror as Yuuki pressed the door bell. A loud buzz rang followed by a clicking sound as the door slowly opened up.

A tall, messy and pale guy, stepped into view, "who is this?"

Yuuki placed on a business-like look, "I'm a hired theif from the NXD. I'm here to steal a soft rabbit toy of yours."

Akatsuki Kain swiftly swung the door, attempting to lock it but was split seconds too slow as Yuuki kicked it in the other direction, sending Akatsuki Kain to the floor. Zero stepped into the apartment behind Yuuki and Aidou only stared, dumbstruck with his mouth wide open. _She really did that, she really actually did, _was all that ran through Aidou's mind.

Yuuki reached down towards her boots and pulled out a knife, placing it near Akatsuki Kain's neck, who was now glaring at her.

"Please listen to me," Yuuki said, "I am a theif that wishes to co-operate with you."


	12. Stealing Soft Toy Pt2

**NXD Case 1: **

**Stealing Soft Toy Part 2**

"Please listen to me," Yuuki repeated, "I am a theif that wishes to co-operate with you."

Akatsui Kain didn't move, closing his eyes, he shifted his neck towards the knife, causing Yuuki to pull away from him. "You don't have the guts to kill me then, Miss Theif."

Yuuki shuddered, her body shook a little and suddenly she was hysterically laughing. She put away her knife, "I admire your courage. I don't intend to do anything at all tonight, and I don't plan to steal anything of yours either."

"W-Wha-" Aidou gasped out of disbelief from the side. "Y-yuuki we are here to stea-"

"There's been an interesting story told to us," Zero said cutting Aidou off. He closed the distance between him and Kain, "Akatsuki Kain, I believe you know someone called Lanker."

Akatsuki Kain got up from the floor, walking deeper into the apartment, away from Zero, "don't relate me to someone like him."

"He was the one who said you stole his girlfriend's gift away from him and refused to return it," Zero continued, "Lanker then hired us to steal it back from you."

There was silence. The atmosphere growing uneasy. Yuuki finally broke that, "I won't be helping Lanker."

Aidou's jaw almost dropped off as he gaped, unable to speak and understand what Yuuki had just said. Even Kain turned around to stare at her.

A smiling Zero began to walk towards the door, "You pass, Yuuki Cross."

"Of course, I finally realised why you asked Lanker that question," Yuuki said. She turned to give him a smile, quoting him "_the object a girl made_. Even-though it was obvious that the soft toy he was describing was made by a girl, you still asked. Normally, a person would just name who gave them the gift right? Something like, the soft toy my girlfriend gave me, but he didn't do that. When he replied, he still didn't identify who gave it to him but just a simple Yeah. It can only mean one thing, no one gave him the soft toy in the first place. It isn't his property."

Zero's smile grew, "then as promised, I'll deal with the exterior stuff."

Yuuki nodded. Aidou constantly looked back and forth from the two, until he got a little dizzy and he couldn't help but protest, "you two are leaving me out again...UNFAIR!"

Yuuki shot him a_ 'be quiet you underling look' _that solidified Aidou on the spot.

Kain finally spoke, "why?" He kept his eye on Yuuki, "why are you here if you refuse to help Lanker?"

"Because," Yuuki began, "I hate being used by people to do their dirty work. Instead I feel like going against them. That's all."

"Please leave," Kain said, "it's enough already that your not helping him."

"But he won't rest. That soft toy is something he seems to want. Today he can hire me to steal it, but the next he could ask anyone, who'll be more dangerous. I believe we're not the first to come either."

Kain walked over to a cupboard, opened a drawer and took out a soft toy. He stood there staring at it with a painfull expression.

Yuuki pressed on, "You must be tired of him pursuing you all the time. Don't you want to end everything. Let us help you."

Kain took a long heavy sigh, suddenly feeling the urge to tell someone everything he's been keeping to himself. He gestured for Yuuki and Aidou to sit down as he strolled and closed the door; he himself leaned on a wall, staring into space.

"I'm Yuuki Cross and the guy whose frozen stiff here is a tag-along, Aidou Hanabusa. The guy that left is called Zero Kiryuu, my partner."

Kain gave a light nod, "would you listen to my story?"

Yuuki returned the light nod. She fiddled with her hair around the ear. Aidou now looked at Kain now instead of the floor.

"Lanker, me and Boa were best friends. We were really close to eachother, always together wherever we went and always joking around," Kain closed his eyes, having flash-backs of his past. "Do you think a boy and a girl could remain friends forever?"

"You and Lanker started to develop feelings more than like towards Boa," Yuuki stated in response.

Kain sighed, "yeah. But our situations were different. Lanker and I found out that the both of us liked Boa and we agreed to do things fairly. We'd both confess and whoever she chooses, the other will accept. Neither of us knew at the time that Boa's parents were planning to move to Canada. Before she left, she secretly met me and gave me this goodbye gift."

"Hold it," Aidou finally said, suddenly interested in the story, "how has that got anything to do with Lanker?"

"It was a trick played by Boa wasn't it?" Yuuki asked, "you don't hate her for it?"

Aidou stared from Kain to Yuuki, "what are you two on about?"

Yuuki stood up and straightened her skirt, "Boa, at the time couldn't decide which she liked. However, she fancied the idea of having both of their affection. But still she was afraid, if she didn't choose, then she'd loose both. She decided to give Kain the soft toy first. At least then, she'd be certain of not loosing one of them." Yuuki tapped her feet a little. "The crucial part comes in now. Something must've happened between Boa and Lanker as well. So when Lanker learns Kain recieved the soft toy from Boa, he believes it should be his instead."

Kain took over again, "Lanker told me, Boa confessed her love for him and demanded me return the soft toy, what originally belonged to him. I was puzzled at first; then allowed my own feelings to cloud my logic. I also believed Boa loved me at first so I refused to give this to Lanker, but as time went by, I slowly realised Boa's little trick. The only item she left here is this soft toy. By confessing her love to the both of us, making Lanker and I both think we are the one..." Kain paused for a second, "The both of us would fight to take the soft toy, the only thing to prove Boa was ever here and loved us. Neither of us in that way would forget her. That was what she was afraid of. Even though I understand her thought, her method was wrong and I began to reconsider Boa, my love for her seemed to disappear too. I guess I'm pityful aren't I?"

Yuuki stared at Kain, "you're keeping the soft toy not because you still love Boa, but you're hoping Lanker would one day have the courage to find you himself to steal it back. The only chance for you to meet him and for the both of you to make up. You don't want to loose Lanker as a friend, am I right?"

Kain gave a light smile.

Yuuki played with her hair again. _Thankyou Zero_, she whispered to herself as she pulled out a ear-piece, unnoticed by the two.

Aidou suddenly jumped up from the couch, "ALRIGHT! Mr. Kain, I was extremely touched by you're story and I've decided to help you get back together with Lanker. Just follow my orders and let us begin."

**xx X xx**

Zero closed his mobile and refocussed on Rima, who was now before him. Her stunned and uneasy experssion reflected from his light purplish eyes, in which she could not look away from.

Zero said, "I knew you were following us all along. I let you play your own game for longer because I felt kind, but it ends here."

Rima felt a odd shiver through her body. Was she scared of him? Ever since Zero Kiryuu had took off his black glasses to reveal his eyes, she felt haunted and cold. She'd never felt that way around him before, when he covered his eyes. Was it those eyes of his that was making her uncomfortable or was it because of his face, that was so unexpectedly handsome, so mysterious but yet, deathly unreachable. Rima lightly bit her lips and tried to recompose herself. She smirked, "so I'm guessing the other one on the phone was Yuuki Cross." Rima clicked her tongue and imitated him, "_Yuuki, say this out loud, repeat every word I say. Boa, at the time couldn't decide which she liked. However, she fancied the idea of having both of their affection... _Zero Kiryuu, what was all that about?"

"Does it matter?" Zero asked back. "Doesn't change the fact that I knew you were tagging all along."

Rima gave up on acting as though she was unaffected, "no wonder they call you _the nerd_. You really are very clever. I underestimated that ability of yours."

Zero put his black glasses back on, in which Rima immediately felt released and free. She wasn't as cold as she was when she stared into those eyes.

"I know you have some bad intentions for the NXD, or at least I know you want something interesting to happen. Don't bother following us. It's a waste of your time." Zero turned to head back to Kain's apartment, "however I sense someone behind the scene is about to put on a big show and your going to contribute to it. A word of advice though, Yuuki Cross is no weakling.

Rima gulped watching Zero walk off, "what are you implying? Zero Kiryuu, answer me."

"I'll look forward to the trouble," was his final words before he entered the apartment.

Rima turned for her car. _Something interesting, that's right, I do want something interesting to happen, but I don't wish to set eyes upon those eyes again, nor that face. A beautiful face that marks one's end. _


	13. New NXD Member

**New NXD Member**

Lanker stood opposite Yuuki, Zero and Aidou, who was asked out late in night to meet them and who now has a smile upon his face, seeing the soft toy held in Yuuki's hand. "Thankyou so much," he whispered, walking towards her.

"You shouldn't thank people so easily," Yuuki said, "you are a coward aren't you?"

Lanker held back his step, his eyes narrowing from the insult, "watch your mouth, I hired you."

"But I've turned against you," Yuuki continued, "you knew too well you couldn't beat Kain Atsuki physically to get what you want so you daren't face him. However, as a extra gift for employing the NXD, I present to you your worst nightmare."

Yuuki stepped away to reveal Kain, who took back the soft toy and locked his eye with Lanker. He said immediately, "Lanker, it's been too long, let's end it here."

Lanker gritted his teeth, "Come at me then."

**xx X xx X xx**

"NO WAY," a girl cried out in disgust and anger, "they did it, they did it again, they stole my Rolex watch."

"Again," the others in the room mumbled to eachother.

"Please remain quiet everyone," Sara said in her delicate voice but with authority that everyone immediately went silent. She walked over to the crying girl, "is there any signs that could possibily help us identify the culprit?"

The girl shook her head, "erm, it's the same as previous few cases, Sara-sama, these initials were left on the card in place of my watch."

Sara took the paper gently from the girl's hand, she read it out loud, "_I stole it from Y.C_." Sara looked around the room, feeling everyone's uneasiness, "indeed the same message is left as of to the previous two cases where a camera and LV bag was stolen."

"Dispicable, who could be doing this," a guy from the crowd shouted, "and the stuff they take is all expensive."

"We have to catch that theif-"

"We can't allow this to continue anymore..."

"Everyone," Sara said, taking control of the situation again, as the students began to fire up with tension, "as a student at this academy, I too cannot allow such acts to take place within school, let's work together to catch this theif. Whoever it is, we will punish them. So everyone, please help me out."

"Yes, please tell us what to do," the crowd of studetns before Sara replied.

Sara gave a light nod to Seiren who signaled at Sayori. Seeing the turn of events, Sayori slipped out the room quietly and headed towards that place.

**xx X xx X xx**

Zero sat comfortably on the sofa in the main NXD room reading through Charles Darwin's theory of evolution again. It was a ordinary afternoon break within school hours where students could go off and enjoy their extra-curricular club activities. Yuuki who was leaning against the wall and chewing on gum was less comfortable, her eyebrows twichting, watching Aidou move this and that around the room. The very pressence of Kain was also an annoying attribute to Yuuki, who didn't like being around many people in the first place.

She cleared her throat, spitting the gum to the floor, "remind me, why is he here again."

Aidou's stricken face and shock from Yuuki dumping chewing gum directly on the floor caused him to become frantic, ignoring what she asked, he immediately tidied the mess and ran around the place yet again.

Kain came forward, "it was thanks to you guys pushing me forward that I could finally settle things with Lanker."

"if you want to thank us, send us some cash," Yuuki said, "besides all we did was create an opportunity for you two to meet and fight it out."

Zero turned the page of his book.

"Yes, I guess fighting is what boys always have to do," Kain whispered, "I already told Lanker my feelings, how Boa was no longer what she was to me before, I gave him the soft toy and ended everything, telling him to go look for her. Maybe this is also what she wanted."  
"A cruel woman," Zero commented from out of the blues, still turning the page to his book.

"Well, it's in my past now," Kain commented himself.

Aidou finally stopped bustling around and entered the room, proud of himself. Zero closed his book.

Aidou imitated Yuuki in clearing his throat, "as the manager of NXD, I have an important announcement to make. From this point onwards, Kain Akatsuki is going to join the NXD. Applause everyone..."

Zero smiled, "I anticipated this to happen."

Yuuki who had her head down for quite a bit now slowly looked up, her killing intent aura filling the room as her laser sharp eyes leered at Aidou and then Kain. "Did I ever agree to this..."

Aidou froze up, his soul almost flying out his body from the danger.

Kain stepped forward, "I decided to join on my own accord. I won't give up that easily."

"What for?" Yuuki hissed at him.

"You guys, when I came to think about things, you guys just gave me the feelings of being my companions, for the first time ever since I felt betrayed by Lanker and Boa. I guess it's because I was alone for so long and you guys turned up, helped me, saved me," Kain explained, "there's this urge in me that wants to know you guys more, even if you are bad people. It's illogical I know but that's how I feel. Probably you can call this, curiosity."

Yuuki grabbed Kain's shirt and literally thrashed him to the floor, "are you really fine with being together with us?" She held her fist high in the air, "Zero's a unsociable nerd, Aidou is a excitement seeking freak and I'm a delinquent." She punched inches away from Kain, hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Say it once more Kain Akatsuki."

He smiled, "I'm joining the NXD club."

Yuuki loosened her grip and walked away to sit at her desk. "Welcome Kain."

Zero offered Kain a hand in which he took. Zero patted Kain's shoulder, "well, I wonder if you made the right choice."

Kain looked at Zero, whose face he has never seen fully, "I wonder too."

Yuuki banged the desk to get Zero and Kain's attention; pointing to the still stiff and unmoving Aidou, "someone please sort him out."

As soon as Yuuki finished her sentance, a faint knock was heard on the door. Zero swiftly opened it. A girl with short, curlyish orange-brown hair stood timidly there.

"Erm...I'd like some help," she whispered.

Noticing there was a new client, Aidou snapped out of his little freeze up and quickly took the girl into the room. He asked eagerly, "Miss, you are our second client you know, may I ask how you got to know us?"

"R-rima Touya told me to come here if ever I had something weird I want someone else to do for me," she replied still quietly.

"So, trouble is gonna start soon then," Zero muttered under his breath, his comment unnoticed by any other in the room.

"Your name," Yuuki demanded.

The shy girl looked up, "Sayori Wakaba."


	14. Its A SetUp

**Its A Set-Up **

Yuuki stared long and hard at the shy girl before her eyes who kept playing with her fingers and looking at the floor. "Sayori Wakaba is it? What do you want us to do?"

Sayori gulped, "take something from the Beautiful Queen."

The room was quite still, all focus upon Sayori. The request was somewhat unexpected.

"Surprising, aren't you Shirabuki's friend? I remember seeing you around her a few times," Yuuki said.

Sayori nodded, "there are also times and situations like this between friends at times."

"What is it?" Yuuki pushed on.

There was clear hesitation in Sayori before she answered, "her garnet ring. It originally belonged to me. One day she said she liked it after seeing me wear it and so, in a way I couldn't say no when she wanted it. Now, I want it back. That's why I'm here to see you guys."

Yuuki tilted her head, "don't you know stealing is a crime and hiring someone to steal is also a crime."

"Please take my job, I can pay the price."

Yuuki waved her hand and Aidou swiftly moved into place, holding a calculator, pressing its buttons to finally reveal a digit before Sayori, "I believe this much payment is needed for that ring. Garnet has a varied price on the market depending on its quality and design. I've considered the payment whilst thinking that you're daily life is of that of an average highschool girl. Its affordable."

Sayori only took a quick glance at the digit on the calculator screen, not expressing much interest in the payment. She stood up, "so will the NXD take this job?"

Yuuki stared at the girl again. Before she opened her mouth, Zero stepped in, "We're declining."

Aidou, Kain, Yuuki and Sayori looked at Zero whose face was stern; portrayed no hint that what he had just said was any kind of joke. He said it again, "NXD will not be accepting your job request."

Sayori glanced from Zero to Yuuki who said nothing, her body started to tremble as she made her way towards the door. Her hand on the handel was sweaty, she stopped, unwilling to take another step, she can't go back, she knew it. She quickly spun around, gulping, "ISN'T THAT GIRL THE PRESIDENT OF THE NXD CLUB? SHE HASN'T SAID ANYTHING SO..."

"BUT I DID!" Zero stated. "LEAVE."

Sayori, though trembling made her voice louder, "I GET IT. THE NXD IS SCARED. YOU ARE ALL COWARDS WHO CAN'T STAND UP AGAINST THE BEAUTIFUL QUEEN! THAT'S why... isn't it..."

Yuuki punched the desk, almost leaving a dent on its surface as she stood up, "Sayori Wakaba, do you really think I would be scared of that girl?"

"YES! Everyone is, even if you're a delinquent, Lady Sara has the reputation and power to crush anyone."

Yuuki gritted her teeth. It hurt her pride to be compared to Sara Shirabuki who was just a typical rich show off, moreso when she is told by someone that she is scared of her. Yuuki was scared of nothing, "I'll accept."

Sayori smiled. "Thankyou," she said, running out the room as quick as she could,

not wanting to stay in case Yuuki Cross would change her mind again.

Behind her, Aidou said loudly, "we'll keep in touch soon. Miss Client Wakaba."

Zero's face turned to that of pain and anger; turning to look at Yuuki who hastily accepted, "what are you doing? Didn't I say-"

"You are not the President of this club," Yuuki reminded him, "I make the final decisions."

"Even so, use your brain, if there wasn't something wrong I wouldn't have butted in like that," Zero shouted.

Annoyed at Zero's behaviour, Yuuki also shouted, "do you think I give a damn. I've disliked the sight of that bitch from the start, this is my opportunity to have fun. Why are you stopping me?"

"I understand what it feels like to get a request like this, I don't really like the sight of Sara Shirabuki too, but did you not watch that Wakaba girl closely," Zero ranted, trying to get his point across, "her expression, body language, what she said. Everything she does says she is fishy."

"Exactly which part? What is fishy, what is not right?" Yuuki asked, her voice giving the hint that she was on the verge of wanting to beat up someone. Ever since she's been a delinquent she was free and even her father wouldn't dare to tell her what to do. Does Zero not understand what pride means to a delinquent? Does he not understand her feelings, her fury when someone claims her to be scared of that girl, who pisses her off so much she'd want to chop her head off this instant?

Yuuki now glared at Zero, "you don't understand anything."

This time Zero snapped. He kicked the door open, which was now broken into two halves rather than opened. To the side, Aidou and Kain watched in utter silence, not knowing how or when or if they should interfere at all between the two. Zero returned Yuuki's glare but his was more intense, "told to come here by the trouble-maker Rima Touya; that Wakaba girl not even caring about what payment but only bothered about us accepting the job, don't you get it? Don't you understand it's plainly a set-up to get the NXD into trouble?"

Yuuki bit her lips, not having made any connections to the point Zero had just made, not even after he told her about Rima suspiciously following them to Kain's apartment the other night. Even so, it was too late now wasn't it, she hated going back on her words. "I'm still accepting. Your not going to change a thing."

Zero clenched his fist, "so you choose your pride over me and what's really important or counts."

Unable to understand Zero's words, Yuuki decided to stick to her decision. She would prove herselft to be strong, afterall, looking for power was a main attribute of a delinquent. She looked away from him, showing him, she'd be willing to walk into whatever set-up or trap it may be.

Zero gave a chilling laugh, "fine with me. But I'm leaving. From this point onwards, I have nothing to do with NXD or you. I don't want to be together with an idiot who just charges into a trap for the sake of their anger and pride; someone who doesn't think but only uses violence as a shield."

"ZERO. ZERO KIRYU," Yuuki screamed after Zero as he walked out the room. She hit the desk again.

Stiff as a stone in the corner, Aidou whispered, "is it ok to let him go?"

Yuuki said nothing.

Kain also asked but less quietly than Aidou, "is it really alright to accept that girl's job?"

Yuuki threw herself onto the chair, "I know. It's a set-up. I'm not backing."

Aidou's eyes gleamed a little, "don't worry, I'll be helping." His relaxed himself, thyinknig about a trap planed for him allowed his imagination to race. He was excited so he wouldn't complain.

Kain smiled, "I'll help. One way or the other, I agree with Zero but I do owe you and Aidou. It also sounds fun too."

Yuuki calmed herself down as well, her fingers twisting her long hair. So its a _set-up... _


	15. Caught In the SetUp

-1**Caught In The Set-Up **

Clank, clank, clank.

"Done yet?" an impatient Yuuki stood, watching Aidou picking at the lock to the massive room that Sara Shirabuki uses for her Royal Club room. She stared around, again thinking it was impressive but typical of anything that smelled of cash.

"Is this what this club is for then?" Kain raised the query; having always wondered what sort of club he's agreed to join. They were good people, at least for now they haven't done anything else but steal and to Kain, that was fine.

Still picking at the lock, Aidou replied, "well, we've only just begun so we don't know what type of club this is."

"So it's subjected to change at any moment any of you feel like it."

"Pretty much," Yuuki chirped in, "hurry up Aidou."

Clank, clank, click, "YES!" Aidou whispered with triumph. "Its done."

"Oh really," Yuuki said kicking open the door, making a huge noise.

Both Aidou and Kain gasped, unable to believe Yuuki's reckless actions. Both of them frantically did hushing signs to tell her to be quiet, where she returned a dumbstruck face at them.

"She doesn't get it," Aidou said, "she doesn't understand the meaning of be quiet…"

Kain who held his chin up with his right fist sighed, "you know, she's a delinquent. They don't care, usually about procedures."

"BUT - what if we get caught…" Aidou panicked.

"Why are you here if you're afraid?" Kain questioned.

Aidou gazed deeply into Kain's eyes, "as a newcomer, you should not question your elders."

"How old are you?" Kain said to the back of Aidou who literally just ran after Yuuki into the massive club room.

It was round, with rows upon rows, set like a football stadium. Dim lights around the room lit the middle of the huge court, if that's what you called it, revealing the glowing red dint placed on the ground. Before Aidou or Kain could do a thing, Yuuki was already headed towards it. With one quick swoop, she knelt down and grabbed the garnet ring, requested by Sayori Wakaba. As soon as the ring left the floor, a screeching alarm was heard throughout, the doors slamming shut. More lights were being turned on and as they illuminated this stadium like room, faces were appearing everywhere. The room was filled with students, there was no free spot.

"What should we do now?" Aidou asked Yuuki who simply had a poker face.

"Calm down," Kain said.

There was a clapping sound and Sara herself followed to stand opposite Yuuki. "Well, Yuuki Cross. Care to explain why you're in my club room and holding onto my ring… were you planning to steal it like you did with all the other stuff?"

"Duh, do you even need to ask."

Now both Aidou and Kain had a stricken face. What was she doing by admitting it…was what they were asking themselves in their minds.

Sara smiled, "so I should call the police? Everyone here heard your confession. How brave of you to admit, I thought I will more trouble than this."

Yuuki tossed the ring in the air and caught it again. She placed it onto her third finger, admiring the red glow, "pretty isn't it.?"

"You better give back all the other stuff," Sara warned, "hopefully the police won't have to interfere too much, it'll be painful."

Yuuki smirked, wrenching the ring off her finger and chucking it onto the floor before Sara, "did I ever say I was here to steal that trash? If I wanted to steal it, why am I tossing it onto the floor. You bunch of useless cowards, all of you are witness right? I picked it up and threw it away. Is that called stealing and oh…I only ever said, duh, do you even need to ask; surely that figure of speech isn't limited to just representing - I'm here to steal. Am I right Sara?"

"There's no use struggling or denying Cross, just come clean," Sara said.

The stadium seemed to echo that last statement of Sara's as the many voices shouted the same thing.

"You're a delinquent, you can do something like this, it's obvious is you, admit it already…"

Yuuki smiled, "so this is your set-up that I got caught in. You're trying to use people as your weapon, their voices and rage to have me submit and admit to something I've not done."

"Speak all you want," Sara said, "everyone here knows its you."

"Hey, what should we do?" Aidou whispered to Kain, who stood as still as he did.

"You want to chicken out, Mr Manager of NXD."

"But at this rate…everyone believes its Yuuki, she can't escape. That's the plan of that sneaky bitch. She's trying to make Yuuki into a scapegoat. There's nothing we could do…we're doomed and it we haven't started the club properly yet."

"Aren't you being too gloomy?" Kain asked, watching the crowd who kept shouting, "she knew it was a trap and walked in so calmly. She was warned by him."

"You're saying…"

"She's got something up her sleeves."

Sara clapped her hands three times, everyone fell silent. "Please don't make this painful for you, me or anyone else. Admit it Yuuki Cross."

Yuuki stepped towards Sara, stopping only inches away, "I didn't do it."

There was silence, but the tension in the room grew with the ticking seconds.

"Shame isn't it, I could've gone easy on you bu-"

"It really is a shame," Yuuki said, cutting Sara off, "It's a shame you can't do anything more than this."

Sara's eyes narrowed, "what are you talking about."

"Vamrose Academy has a distinct rule that no students can disobey, even you," Yuuki said with a triumphant face, "if a student of Vamrose has done anything wrong they are given to the police straight away, possibly spend their life in jail, who knows. However that is only if the accusers have proof to show the suspects guilt. You have none."

"You- you are planning to…"

"Yes I am," Yuuki stated.

Sara placed a hand over her eyes, giving off a pose that showed she couldn't believe what was happening. She continued for Yuuki, "with no actual proof to prove the suspect is wrong and if they plea innocence then the GAME is initiated. The suspect verses the accuser. If the suspect looses, their fate is they'll reach hell, but if they win, they can stay and everyone is not to mention a word of what has happened. Are you willing to risk that much and go that far?"

Yuuki pointed at Sara, her voice loud and clear, "start the GAME!"

Xxx X xxX

Sitting within the rows of audience, he watched silently, making no noise compared to the students around him. _So getting rid of each other the sooner is more appealing than waiting around and see who gets the chance to take the push…_

Are you so certain that you'll win?


End file.
